Paraìdisio Inferno
by erienna
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, polytoxicomanes. Grimmjow, Gin, Aizen, narcotrafiquants. Orihime, Chad et tous les autres. Parce que c'est un combat permanent contre toi-même, un hurlement à l'Humanité, parce qu'ils sont les oubliés. Le temps, le Néant, les Dieux de la Mort. Mais surtout, ne pas oublier le blanc, pur, celui de l'Héroïne. Car au final, c'est bien tout ce qu'il leur reste...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE : ADAPTEE ! **Long, très long OS. Ha, et ça c'est une note importante pour comprendre l'OS !

Je suis partie de cette question pour le rédiger : et si l'univers de Bleach était transposé dans le milieu de la drogue au Japon à l'heure actuelle ?

Aujourd'hui, il existe un vide juridique au Japon : si la plupart des psychotropes connus sont formellement interdits au pays du Soleil Levant, les drogues de synthèse tels que les Amphétamines, Kétamines, MDMA, DOT, PP, LSD, Ecstasy, GHB, Poppers ne sont pas considérées comme des drogues, et sont donc _légales. _Pourtant, se faire choper avec un joint sur soi peut conduire à sept ans de prison et pour les étrangers, interdits de territoire à vie. De plus, l'alcool n'est pénalisé que sous conduite en état d'ivresse.

A partir de ce moment, je me suis documenté sur les psychotropes, j'ai tiré des expériences de mon entourage, informée sur la règlementation de l'usage de Stup au Japon, etc., pour être le plus réaliste possible. Certaines parties de ce texte sont tirées de fait réels, de ressentis, de reportages et de livres sur les toxicomanes. Les personnages ne sont que les représentations de ces derniers, des amis, des parents ils sont n'importe qui, vous comme moi, sous l'Enfer des drogues, du désir comme du besoin, et de l'addiction. Absolument tout Bleach est présent dans cet OS, mais dans la vie d'un drogué japonais (enfin du moins, ce que j'en sais et ce que j'ai voulu réécrire). J'ai rédigé en parallèle et je n'ai fait que ça jusqu'au bout de mon texte. 18 000 mots. UA, rating M, Songfic.

Parce que c'est violent. Anorexie, drogues dures (une bonne partie des psychotropes recensés), prostitution, et tout le bordel (langage crû). L'écrit, j'ai essayé de le faire du PDV des protagonistes sous divers stupéfiants. Ça peut donc paraître un peu confus (j'ai écrit sous influence de psychotropes histoire d'être dans le bain), mais normalement ca devrait aller ^^ OOC, donc, mais pas totalement. Les paroles des personnages sont intégrées aux POV, et surviennent un peu partout ce sont pour la plupart des paroles de chanson (Fauve à 90%) dont je me suis inspirée pour l'histoire. Tout est à Tite Kubo. Un peu de romance, enfin du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble. GrimmIchi, Gin/Rukia. **Plusieurs chapitres centrés sur un personnage, drogue et parfois thèmes, des moments de vie de mes petits polytoxicomanes et leur entourage, drogué ou pas (souvent drogués, j'avoue). **Si vous avez des propositions ou des envies sur un perso, dites-le moi ;) !

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Enjoy ?


	2. Paraìdisio Inferno

** Nous sommes de ceux qu'on ne remarque pas. Des fantômes, des transparents, desmoyens. Nous sommes de ceux qui n'rentrent pas en ligne de compte.** **Nous sommes de ceux qui ont la peau terne, les traits tirés  
Et le regard éteint, des visages pâles, des teints gris.** **Nous sommes de ceux qui sont tabous.**

_Tu te demandes si tu es une bête féroce ou bien un Saint. Mais tu es l'un des nôtres, et plus encore. Tu es celui qui méprise, celui qui blesse. Celui qui aime, celui qui cherche._

_Trompes-toi, sois imprudent tout n'est pas fragile._

_N'attends rien que de toi, parce que tu es sacré, tu es en vie. Parce que le plus important n'est pas ce que tu es, mais ce que tu as choisi d'être._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki se rappelait très bien quand il avait fumé son premier joint. C'était Renji qui lui avait proposé ils avaient 15 ans, à l'époque, et leur shit était tellement coupé au pneu que Renji avait failli y passer. Le cannabis était pratiquement introuvable dans leur pays, mais nombre de personnes vendaient des merdes en se vantant sur la qualité inexistante du produit. Il était resté plus de deux mois à l'hôpital, et ses parents l'avaient privé de tous contacts avec ses amis. Ichigo avait été choqué, et il s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer, dégouté. Il avait culpabilisé, et s'était plongé dans un enfer qu'il s'était lui-même construit, comme pour se punir de cet accident. Son père l'avait emmené voir un psychiatre, et il lui avait prescrit des antidépresseurs.

La vie du roux avait changé ce jour-là.

C'était intense, ce qu'il ressentait c'était un état de béatitude profonde, ou les couleurs lui paraissaient pleinement vivantes, comme si un monde parallèle se découvrait sous ses yeux à chaque cachet. Ca le rendait dingue, cette vie qui s'agitait sous ses pupilles, bourdonnante, et ses soucis disparaissaient de son esprit comme par magie. Il avait redécouvert la vie, comme une renaissance. Il avait l'impression de voir, entendre, toucher pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était magique, il faisait l'expérience de véritable bonheur. Il assistait à tous ses cours, ses notes étaient meilleures et ses amis étaient ravis de son retour.

Rukia avait été la première à revenir vers lui. Elle était sa plus proche amie ils étaient par quelque chose d'indéfinissable, et s'aimaient d'un amour innocent et profond. Rukia savait toujours à quel moment il avait besoin d'elle, et répondait toujours présente. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en quatrième, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe. Elle, elle venait des quartiers riches de Karakura, sa famille de nobles ayant une influence mondiale dans l'économie Japonaise, et leur Empire financier était gigantesque. Lui, il venait des quartiers modestes, son père possédant une humble clinique médicale. S'ils s'étaient détestés au premier abord, ils avaient appris à cohabiter, puis finalement par s'apprécier. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, et il passait une grande partie de son temps à squatter son manoir. Ils partageaient le même lit et leurs affaires, en bons camarades. Avec Renji, ils passaient des nuits entières dehors, à fumer des cigarettes sur le toit du collège et à boire près du lac. Ils avaient la belle vie, ils étaient heureux, simples. Et puis, arrivé en seconde, tout se transforma. Rukia, vivant dans le luxe le opulent, se sentait esseulée elle pouvait tout avoir, si facilement, des voitures de sports aux chalets dans les Alpes, en passant par l'adoption d'un tigre. Son avenir est tout tracé, elle est vouée à occuper un haut poste d'officier au Sereitei. C'est la brigade des stup', et ces officiers sont réputés dans le monde entier pour leur efficacité : ils ne se trompent jamais et chaque descente qu'ils faisaient était toujours concluante. Elle touchait plusieurs milliers de Yen par semaine d'argent de poche, et pourtant… Rukia Kuchiki n'avait rien, car son frère, son frère si cher à son cœur, n'avait jamais daigné poser son regard sur sa personne, et ce depuis sa naissance. Ça lui crevait le cœur, et elle se sentait pourrir de cette ignorance au fil du temps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de l'attention. Elle était la meilleure de sa classe, jouait correctement de la guitare et du violon, était parfaitement trilingue. Et Rukia était très douée dans la danse classique. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, rien ne changeait.

Rukia souffrait, à tel point qu'elle se croyait en Enfer. Alors, elle avait décidé de se réfugier dans les Paradis artificiels.

Oui, Ichigo était heureux avec ses petites pilules. Matin, midi, soir. C'était la routine, et, perdu dans ses rêves, il ne comptait plus le nombre de pilules qu'il prenait, inconscient. De toute façon, c'était pour lui rendre heureux, il n'y avait rien de mal, non ? Si le docteur le lui prescrivait, c'était sans danger, pas vrai ? A vrai dire, le roux s'en fichait, il était juste heureux et ça lui suffisait.

Et puis, plus de pilules. Son père ne voulait plus lui en donner, sous prétexte qu'il n'était plus dans son état normal. Des clous ! Il était mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Son père mentait, il voulait lui faire du mal ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? C'était pourtant si simple ! Une pilule, et tout disparaissait ! L'ardoise était effacée, tout redevenait blanc. Ils pouvaient tous être si heureux. Plus de guerres, plus de haine, plus de peines. Et son propre père refusait de comprendre ça, Isshin se contentait de le punir !

Ils avaient passé la plupart des 24 mois qui suivaient à se déchirer. Ils se hurlaient dessus, tels des bêtes enragées, et ses petites sœurs en faisaient les frais. Il se disait souvent que sa mère devait se retourner dans sa tombe…

Mais Ichigo s'en foutait. Il n'était plus touché par ces futilités. Durant ces deux années décisives, énormément d'incident s'étaient produits. Et, s'il s'était senti vaciller après l'hospitalisation de Renji, Ichigo avait totalement sombré pendant cette période. Plus il s'enfonçait, mieux il se sentait. C'était un cercle vicieux, addictif, autodestructeur. Et le roux aimait ça, ce danger perpétuel, cette vie de vagabond dans laquelle il se confortait.

Si son père décide de lui interdire ces pilules, alors Ichigo trouvera un moyen de substitution aux antidépresseurs. Un acte de rébellion adolescente, sans doute. En tous cas, cet acte l'avait mené droit vers le cannabis. Retour à la case départ, une façon de boucler la boucle. Ichigo ne savait pas, et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il avait _peur_, d'un certain coté.

Et puis, c'était Rukia qui lui avait proposé ! Et il avait confiance en Rukia, c'était la fille qui avait changé son monde, il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle en fumait tous les jours, tout le temps, sa chambre était un vrai dépotoir. Il y avait de la beuh partout, c'était comme si la drogue s'était _approprié _cette chambre, le refuge de son amie. Peut-être que la beuh s'était aussi approprié son amie, mais Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait pas vu, ne voulait pas voir. Il voulait juste être heureux…

Très vite, tout s'enchaîne. Son père l'excède et il passe presque toutes les nuits chez Rukia. Quand il va chez lui, c'est simplement pour prendre une douche et voler de la nourriture. Sa famille ne le voit jamais, il se débrouille toujours passer lors de leurs moments d'absences, mais le frigo vide et les placards dévastés sont témoins de leur souffrance.

C'était si simple, Rukia avait de l'argent à foison, ils n'étaient jamais en dèche, ils avaient la meilleure qualité et ils en profitaient. Eux, ils arrivaient à trouver du canna' grâce aux contacts de Rukia dans un monde où tout s'achète, l'Empire Kuchiki a acheté. Il était donc normal d'avoir des dealers la famille de nobles était excellente dans la Finance et, c'est bien connu, quand on est boursier ou traders, on passe souvent par la case « cocaïnomane ». C'était comme dans un rêve, ils passaient leur vie ensemble, toujours avec des amis, parfois loin, souvent dans la chambre. Ichigo avait très vite appris à rouler, et s'habitua à ce train de vie. Lui et Rukia ne se quittaient plus, allant parfois faire la soirée dans des hôtels, à claquer du fric pour des babioles et à balancer des billets par la fenêtre. Byakuya n'était jamais venu leur faire la morale, comme si le manoir Kuchiki divisait deux mondes, qui n'étaient jamais en contact. Le roux savait bien que son amie le vivait mal, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'accompagner et la soutenir. Et puis, à force de scandales, il finirait bien par réagir, ce coincé, non ?

Et la presse se régala quoi de mieux que l'Héritière Kuchiki dans des bars miteux à se défoncer et complètement bourrée en boite ? Un soir d'Octobre, lors d'un voyage à Amsterdam, ils étaient allés au quartier Rouge, et avait grassement payé des SDF pour qu'ils se battent, et les avaient filmés, hilares. Parfois, elle le faisait exprès, et semblait tester ses limites, s'accrochant à une vie de débauche pour oublier, et, pensait-elle, s'empêcher de sombrer. Rukia prenait du Méthylphénidate pour tenir le coup au niveau des cours. Cette drogue synthétique était très prisée, elle booste les capacités intellectuelles et physiques, alors elle pouvait se défoncer jusqu'à être raide, Rukia avait toujours des bonnes notes. Mais tout était allé vite, tellement vite…

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans. Quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Rukia, Renji était revenu. Ichigo vivait alors chez Rukia, et n'était pas repassé chez lui depuis des siècles lui semblait-il.

Joie ! Bonheur ! Allégresse ! Renji était de retour, il était là, avec eux ! Plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient ! Renji était tatoué, changé, grandi, et Ichigo l'aima encore plus. Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses parents, qui n'en pouvaient plus de le voir si défoncé, d'aller le chercher au commissariat, ou à le retrouver ivre mort sur le palier, incapable d'ouvrir la porte. Ils l'avaient viré de la maison, résignés, et Renji s'était senti revivre. Bien entendu, Rukia l'accueillit au Manoir, comme une mère ravie de revoir son fils prodigue. Renji prenait du Bromazépam, parce qu'il « n'arrive plus à monter avec Marie Jeanne ». C'est un complément, et ses amis trouve ça cool, alors ils s'y mettent. Puis, les champignons, à une techno parade, les mélanges, et enfin la Métamphetamine, le péché mignon d'Ichigo. Il se sentait intelligent, stimulé, et il explosait alors de rire, embrassant Rukia puis Renji, euphorique rien qu'en les voyants.

Voilà, ça résumait une grosse partie de l'histoire. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de tout, c'était vague.

Non, aujourd'hui, Ichigo a 22 ans, et pour la première fois en huit mois, il passe à la maison Kurosaki. Oh, il ne reste pas longtemps, il est là pour les bijoux de sa sœur, ceux en or, il vient pour les vendre. Par malchance, Yuzu était rentrée plus tôt, et l'avait surpris à fouiller dans ses affaires. Ils s'étaient regardés, choqués.

Son Ichigo n'était plus le même. Il avait gardé ses muscles, mais ses yeux…ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles dilatées ses cernes, immenses et sombres, qui creusait un peu plus son visage sa peau pâle, qui suait, était malade. Il était habillé avec d'amples vêtements, noirs, et un sweat à capuche complétait le tout. Oui, tout lui indiquait que son grand frère avait disparu, laissant place à un être vil et sans morale.

Oh, Yuzu avait pleuré, comme d'habitude, mais Ichigo détestait les pleurs, et il avait besoin d'argent, sa sœur ne pouvait-elle pas le comprendre ?

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Isshin suppliait son fils (rentré par la fenêtre pour récupérer des affaires à 22h) de décrocher, lui promettant protection et soutien, ainsi qu'un argent de poche conséquent, tout pour le tirer de ses mauvaises fréquentations. Mais Ichigo n'avait rien compris, et il avait ri, ri tellement fort que les murs avaient tremblés, et qu'un vase s'était brisé. Le fils avait hurlé sur le père, crachant sa haine, mais putain pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, j'te saute au visage si tu m'approches trop ! Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Nan tu ne sais pas, tu sais jamais, y'a pas de deuxième chance tu dois très bien le savoir ! Non, on change pas on change jamais, c'est comme ça, et je ne changerais pas pour toi ! Ouais tu le mérites pas mais non je ne suis pas à la rue et merde je me débrouille j'suis plus un gamin putain ! Barres-toi, t'en as pas vu assez ? Oui j'suis un camé, j'ai essayé ça sert à rien, c'est trop tard, et puis t'as vu comment vous êtes, les autres ? Ton dégout dans tes prunelles, tu crois que je ne le voie pas ? Tais-toi, tais-toi, tout ça c'est de ta faute, t'es incapable de gérer tes enfants ! Ouais, je serais pas comme ça sans toi ! J'aurais préféré que tu meures à la place de maman, laisse-moi, va-t'en…

Ichigo est défoncé, il a pris deux cachets de LSD, parce que Renji les avaient achetés à bas prix, et il est en colère, alors il lui hurle ces mots, parce qu'il veut blesser, parce que c'est de sa faute, à lui, et Rukia qui pleure à cause de son frère et la pluie, toujours la pluie, cette connasse l'avait inondé la nuit derrière, dans cette ruelle dégueulasse, et à la mort de sa mère, mais c'est confus, trop confus…

Il n'est plus le même, les yeux hallucinés, bégayant, convulsé, comme un pantin désarticulé. Autour de lui les murs tremblent, reculent, et lui il est oppressé, il n'en peut plus, et Isshin qui devient rouge au fil des horreurs qu'il hurle, fou, malheureux, parce qu'il ne sait plus, il est perdu.

Isshin, il voit ses filles, qui pleurent, tremblent, et elles ont peur. Il est leur père, il s'était promis de ne jamais leur infliger une telle scène, il voulait qu'elles sourient, encore et toujours, naïves. Et il réalise qu'il a perdu son fils, et il se revoit au même âge. Ça lui tord les entrailles, prêt à vomir, et la haine monte, parce que face à une telle situation, c'est plus facile d'haïr que d'affronter, hein Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pour que tu deviennes une telle ordure ? Ah, tu es surpris fils, mais ça t'énerve qu'on te regarde dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ? Fermes-là, écoutes moi ! Toi t'es né bien, tu avais tout, une éducation, une famille, un toit, et tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre ? Mais de quoi, Ichigo, de quoi TOI tu parles ? Regardes toi, t'es à côté de la réalité, ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas mangé ? Mais hurle, Ichigo, hurle ! Mais hurle contre ta personne, parce que tu t'es enfoncé dans un enfer que tu t'es toi-même construit ! Et tu reviens ici, à ta guise, et tu ne tiens pas droit, mais _**bordel regardes toi ! **_Tu es un lâche, tu vis sur le dos de tous, pourquoi t'es la, pourquoi tu restes ? Fais ta vie, Ichigo, et va vomir ton mal-être ailleurs. Tordu ! Camé ! Sois courageux, Ichigo, et détaches-toi réellement de ces « autres ». Détaches-toi de nous. Allez, Ichigo, va jusqu'au bout. C'est que tu voulais, non ? Qu'attends-tu ? Tu as juste peur, et tes témoins sont ton Désespoir et ta Culpabilité alors tu te venges sur nous, parce qu'au fond tu nous envies, nous autres, et ça te fout la rage, mais continues à faire l'autruche, ou alors prouve que t'es un homme !

Et Ichigo rit encore, les mains sur les côtes, et il pleure, mais ça il ne le sait pas, il est trop frustré. Pourquoi t'es la, pourquoi tu restes ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin, il n'avait jamais eu besoin, et pourquoi ce soir-là ? Il était sur d'y trouver sa famille réveillée. Sa main effleure une forme cubique, dans sa poche. Il se stoppe, les mouvements au ralenti. De quoi parlait-il, juste avant ? Isshin, son père, son sang et sa chair, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était un étranger c'était comme si ses souvenirs s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il le dévisageait.

La nuit dernière, la pluie, parce qu'il était dehors, qu'il se faisait prendre par un vieux, comme une pute, parce qu'il avait besoin de fric. Rukia était absente pour deux jours, et il n'avait plus d'Amphétamines ni même de beuh sur lui. Ichigo pensait tenir, il avait des opiacés achetés grâce à une fausse ordonnance, mais la boite était partie en moins de trois heures…il avait essayé de tenir, s'était enfilé deux paquets de cigarette, bu une bouteille de Jack avec Renji, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Lui, il aurait pu tenir, il en était sûr, c'était Renji qui n'en pouvait plus, Ichigo avait plus de contrôle ! Mais le rouge s'était mis à vomir sa bile, et transpirait à grosses gouttes dans le lit de leur squatt, et le roux avait eu peur. Il leur fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui les défoncent, parce qu'ils sont accros à l'héroïne. Alors, comme une évidence, il était descendu dans les bas-fonds de Karakura. Là-bas, les pires hommes de la ville s'y retrouvaient, les vieux clodos et les camés les plus infâmes se mélangeant. Il pleuvait, ce soir-là. Il pleuvait des cordes, il avait les os glacés, noyés, mais c'est à peine s'il en a conscience. Il est en plein flash-back, il ne discerne plus la réalité, encore une fois.

Et le jeune homme s'était arrêté un peu plus haut, indifférent. Son visage était gelé, ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres closes, un peu replié sur lui-même. Un autre homme s'était approché, c'est combien ? 50 je ne suce pas, oui je suis majeur, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

Il n'avait rien senti, ailleurs. Il n'avait plus parlé, dans sa tête il entendait des phrases. Sa mère les lui répétait, enfant. Masaki lui disait qu'il était sacré, parce que la vie était de nature divine, et qu'il devait être fort. Elle lui avait tout dit avant de mourir, alors qu'il pleurait, sous la pluie. Il l'a répéta, fort, se concentrant uniquement sur le souvenir de la voix de Masaki. Puis il avait récupéré son argent, avait acheté quelques cachets chez Urahara à la va vite, et était rentré. Il avait en sa possession 2 boites de Bromazépam, un peu de Rachacha (opiacé sous forme de pâte rougeâtre collante) pour amortir la descente qu'ils allaient se payer avec un cadeau d'Urahara, qui a eut pitié de le voir en si piteux état. Maigre, perdu, sale, les vêtements déchirés sur divers endroits. Kisuke Urahara était un dealer extrêmement malin, qui, derrière sa boutique de bonbons, tenait une véritable usine à drogue. On trouvait de tout, des analgésiques, opiacés, excitants, OHT, MDMA, dissociatifs (Kétamine, Azote), narcotiques et stimulants psychomoteurs (Cocaïne, Amphétamines) c'était comme la caverne d'Ali Baba, et il vendait aussi bien en gros qu'au détail. C'était une énorme machine qui tournait entre ces murs, et le commerçant douteux brassait des millions de Yens par an. Il était un fournisseur hors-pair, et pas une seule fois la police ne s'était intéressée à lui, car il vendait énormément de drogues de synthèse, les flics ne venaient jamais le contrôler il était comme un fantôme Ichigo avait un peu peur de lui. Il n'était pas méchant, il lui filait toujours un peu plus que ce qu'il payait, histoire de l'aider un peu. Les Kuchiki ne remplissaient plus autant les comptes de Rukia, et ils devaient se serrer la ceinture. Le cadeau, c'était une dizaine de pilules d'MDEA, moins puissant que la MDA, mais très bon psychédélique. Oh, ils se sont amusés, et Renji se sentit mieux ils étaient alors sortis, et s'étaient éclatés en boite, avant de s'envoyer en l'air avec des filles faciles, et surtout qui avaient trois grammes de pure chacune.

C'avait été une soirée magique. Le lendemain, Rukia était revenue de Floride avec une super came, et ils s'étaient payé un fixe, qui les avait envoyés à des kilomètres. Le soir, ils étaient sortis en rave, et Renji avait encore une fois fini ivre mort. Ichigo s'était même cru mourir à un moment Amphétamine, kétamine, Codéine, héroïne, et tout le reste lui avait écrasé la cervelle avec des hallucinations, et il s'était très vite retrouvé au sol à baver, incapable de se relever. Par chance, Rukia et quelques amis (Shinji Hirako et sa bande, plus précisément) l'avait trainé à l'écart pour qu'il puisse respirer. Seulement le roux était toujours aussi mal, et les pompiers qui ne sont jamais loin de ce genre de fête, lui avaient sauvé la vie. Alors, après quelques heures de repos, Shinji et lui avaient fumé un bang, heureux d'être en vie.

Et Rukia lui avait offert deux bracelets d'or, pour sa sœur. Il avait éclaté de rire, parce que ça lui paraissait tellement loin, et Rukia toujours là, elle n'oublie jamais, alors que lui ne se souvenait pas de la date d'anniversaire de sa sœur. Un instant, il se sentit pathétique puis, cinq cachets de Lamaline, et tout disparait. Mais Ichigo est un mec bien, alors il les prend, embrasse Rukia, en lui promettant de les donner à Yuzu de sa part.

Et le voilà, ce soir fatidique, dans ce couloir, avec son père qui lui bloque le passage. Il ne veut pas le laisser passer, il n'est pas en état, non il ne verra pas ses sœurs. Et ça l'énerve, sa main n'arrête pas d'essuyer son nez, et il grince des dents. Il est très pâle, amaigri, mais ses cheveux roux ne perdaient pas de leur éclat. Mais allez recule, j'veux leur donner un cadeau, t'es vraiment ignoble, tout ça c'est ridicule ! Karin, Karin tu es la ? Viens, c'est Ichi, c'est….

Mais il se retrouve déjà dehors, et la porte est close. Il n'a plus la boite, il imagine qu'il lui a donné. A ce stade, Ichigo subissait des troubles de la mémoire importants, comme si des instants de sa vie lui étaient arrachées or, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ses sœurs, et il en fut blessé. Tous ces petits moments fugaces de bonheur, pourquoi les lui prendre ?

Et son père, bordel, son _connard _de père ! Il hurla à la porte, tambourina, mais on l'ignora. Il se sentait mal, trop mou. Ses mouvements, il le savait, étaient ralentis. Il lui fallait un excitant. C'était injuste, Ichigo aimait ses sœurs, il aurait voulu leur parler, les mettre en garde sur les garçons, et…

Le silence persistant le découragea, il s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, il venait reprendre ses bijoux, qu'il donnerait à un préteur sur gage ainsi, les filles récupèreraient leur bien plus tard (il avait même laissé l'adresse du préteur).

Mais Yuzu l'avait vu au mauvais moment. Il avait un bleu sur le visage, et une pommette abimée. Il avait eu un client violent, cette après-midi, et en échange des coups quelques milliers de Yen en plus. Il pouvait se payer 10 grammes de pure, avec les bijoux. Il rêvait de son fixe depuis des heures, et son pochton de beuh commençait à disparaitre bien vite. Ichigo était stressé, mais aussi heureux, car sûr de la défonce qu'ils se paieraient ce soir il se fichait bien de ce que pensait les autres, car il ne les voyait plus. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient effacés, disparus. Des fantômes pâles, des âmes confuses qu'il ne détectait que par un sixième sens, comme un…

Sa sœur ravale ses larmes. Elle sort de la chambre, sans un mot, puis revient avec une boite à pharmacie. Elle l'assoit sur le lit avec une force qu'il ne lui connait pas, et le soigne. Ca dure peut-être des heures, mais c'est une seconde pour lui. Dans un sursaut e vivacité, il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sort. Ils se sondent du regard, mais il ne parvient pas à lui exprimer les choses. Il ne sait pas comment faire, il ne sent plus ce genre de chose. Il ne voit pas la pitié dans les yeux e Yuzu, mais de la force, une volonté farouche de le sauver, mais le roux ne connait que la colère, la haine et la souffrance. Il s'est détaché, tellement vite, à quoi tu t'attendais, Yuzu ?

Elle a fini. Il se lève, gauche. Il a toujours la bouche ouverte, froid. C'était encore des étrangers, familiers, mais si différents…Pourquoi t'es là, pourquoi tu restes ?

Ichigo voudrait la remercier, mais il n'est pas capable de parler. Il est dix-sept heures, il avait fumé six grammes de beuh, et pris un rail de coke chez son client. Et puis que pourrait-il bien dire ? Les mots étaient futiles, rien ne pourrait réparer ses erreurs.

Il s'en alla, sans même passer dans sa chambre ou le frigo. Il était indifférent à cette vie ce n'était plus la sienne, il ne ressentait pas la nostalgie qui l'habitait, avant.

_Parce que le plus important n'est pas ce que tu es, mais ce que tu as choisi d'être_.

Yuzu hurla.

* * *

Orihime Inoue était belle. Elle avait toujours été belle une poitrine généreuse, une taille de guêpe, et des cheveux roux qui encadrait un visage d'ange. Tous les hommes l'aimaient, Orihime et sa douceur, sa gentillesse même les filles succombaient, comme Chizuru, par exemple.

Oui, tous l'aimaient sauf Ichigo. Et, avec ironie, c'était pour lui que brûlait son cœur. Oui, la princesse avait trouvé son prince, mais qui hélas, ne lui était destiné.

Elle le trouvait magnifique, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, et l'avait immédiatement aimée. Il était magique, et lui avait redonné la joie de vivre depuis la mort de son frère. Elle vivait seule, depuis ses seize ans, et se débrouillait plutôt bien de plus sa tante s'occupait du loyer et d'une partie de ses factures en échange de bons résultats scolaires. Ichigo, elle le connaissait depuis le collège, mais n'avait fait la connaissance de Rukia et Renji bien plus tard. Hime s'était dit que, peut-être, Ichigo voulait qu'elle soit de son petit cercle d'amis, qu'il souhaitait se rapprocher d'elle. Orihime était heureuse, dans le fond.

Mais à la place, Ichigo s'était éloigné, ne restait qu'avec Rukia, et elle fut témoin de la descente en Enfer de ses deux amis. Ils perdaient du poids à vue d'œil, et séchaient une journée sur deux mais Rukia venait toujours, puant la beuh, et qui pourtant continuait de briller aux examens. Puis, alors qu'Ichigo revenait enfin en cours (au bout de deux mois d'absence) pour préparer les examens de fin d'année, ils avaient craqués, et n'étaient jamais venus passer les épreuves.

Depuis, elle ne les voyait que très rarement, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifiée à chaque visite dans son petit deux pièces. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Oh, bien sûr, Inoue avait tout fait pour les maintenir dans la réalité, mais ils étaient très forts, et elle ne savait convaincre les gens.

Kuchiki est gentille, alors la Princesse l'adore. Elle est jalouse, un peu, voire plus. Mais Ichigo ne l'aimait pas, il ne voyait que Kuchiki, cette fille animée d'une grâce froide. Que fallait-il faire, pour que le roux n'aime qu'elle ? Elle s'était inscrite aux mêmes cours que lui, l'avait couvé dans les moments durs, mais pas une fois… Orihime s'était alors mise à fumer des joints, espérant intégrer leur bande, et oui, cela avait fonctionné ! Hélas, eux, ils prenaient déjà des ecstasy régulièrement…dégoûtée, la rousse avait abandonné, certaine d'avoir perdu.

Puis, le déclic. Orihime comprend enfin. Il faut qu'elle perde du poids, hein ? Ichigo aimait les filles moins plantureuses, et la voir se gaver ainsi ne pouvait que le repousser ! Elle n'était trop joyeuse, trop émotive, trop futile, trop conne, trop grosse. Il fallait qu'elle change, et très vite ! Sinon, elle perdra Ichigo, et c'est la seule personne qu'elle aime encore, il ne peut pas partir, il ne faut pas qu'il parte.

Inoue était allée faire un tour chez Urahara, parce que le « Trio d'Or » se procurait pas mal de substances licites ici. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider, trouver une solution à ses problèmes, et même lui parler un peu d'Ichigo…

Il lui avait prescrit de l'Adderall, une pilule amaigrissante. C'est un petit cachet bleu, avec 'AD' gravé dessus. C'est une boite de 30 cachets, qu'Orihime a eu pour bas prix, car Urahara lui a proclamé qu'elle sera bientôt heureuse et l'adoptera. La gentille, naïve Princesse l'a chaudement remercié, avant de rentrer chez elle, le cœur léger.

L'Adderall, c'était un médicament amphétaminique puissant. C'est donc un anorexigène, et Kisuke Urahara hurle de rire. Oh ça oui, Orihime allait l'adopter. Tout le monde aime les amphétamines. C'était légal, c'était bon, c'était _parfait._

* * *

Depuis tout petit déjà, Renji aime courir. Il a l'impression que, s'il atteint une vitesse incroyable, il pourrait voler. Parce que Renji Abarai ne rêve que de ça voler, c'est la liberté. C'est s'enfuir vers un monde meilleur, loin de la crasse et de la drogue. Plus jeune, il parcourait des kilomètres à pied, parfois seul, parfois avec Ichigo et Chad. Ils couraient des heures, à une vitesse hallucinante, libres.

Mais aujourd'hui, Renji a les ailes brisées. Irréparables. Mais il ne le sait pas encore, non, là il plane, et ça fait déjà 24 heures qu'il était en pleine défonce, il n'est pas redescendu depuis lundi. Mais lundi, c'était quand ? Il y a un mois, trois minutes, un siècle ? Pour lui c'est la même chose. Le temps ? Il ne le connait pas. Renji vit au jour le jour, depuis sa naissance il est une créature de l'ombre qui s'est battu pour la lumière, le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur lui. Il est invincible.

Ou est-il ? Au paradis. Il plane, mais en hauteur, sur une falaise. En bas, la mer gronde, elle se jette sur le rivage, suicidaire. Les vagues se fracassent, se dispersent, puis reviennent inlassablement sur les côtes.

Renji était la vague. Puissante, folle, fugace. Voilà les trois mots qui le définissaient. Il avait beau s'écraser plus bas que terre, il reviendrait toujours ce précipiter contre le mur. C'était fatale, une attraction naturelle. Renji aimait le danger, et c'est en se sentant aux portes de la mort qu'il vivait, _enfin._

_N'attends rien que de toi, parce que tu es sacré, parce que tu es en vie._

Abarai avait appris à vivre seul. Il était débrouillard, connaissait la Rue mieux que sa propre mère il s'y était habitué, il avait calqué ses comportements sur ses expériences de la nuit. Rukia et Ichigo, c'étaient les bateaux chétifs qui voguaient sur ses eaux. Renji était invincible, à ce moment-là il avait une bière, des Ecstasy dans la poche, et un peu d'amour au fond de son âme. Il était la Mer, il était l'Oiseau, il était libre. C'était toute une vie, si peu, c'était sa vie, la tête dans les nuages, loin de cette réalité qui le ronge Renji a fui, d'un pas héroïque, victorieux. Il s'était échappé de cette vie si morne, si ennuyeuse, et la Rue l'avait happé. Il avait réussi à la dominer après nombre de coups durs tuer avant d'être tué, telle était la règle.

Renji était quelqu'un de bien. C'est là, inscrit sur son cœur, sur ses tatouages, sur le rouge de ses cheveux. Ce soir, pour s'endormir, il a de la Vicodin. Il est heureux, parce qu'il peut encore voir, toucher, et sa vie part en fumée, comme les joints qu'il fume, c'est tellement beau que ça l'empoigne, ça le fait pleurer. De joie, et la mer qui se fracasse, fort, si fort…

Renji Abarai est un Shinigami, un Dieu de la Mort. Parce que sa déchéance est si virulente et violente que ça devient beau. Oui, le jeune homme préparait sa mort dans des rêves, des utopies, il la construisait si bien que son entourage ne pouvait être qu'illuminés. Et ils le sont, ces enfoirés, ils sont complètement allumés, c'est presque divin. Alors, il est un Dieu parce qu'il est polytoxicomane, parce qu'il est en vie, véritablement. Parce qu'ils sont un tout, parce que plus rien. Il est l'un des leurs, et c'est magique.

Renji ira voir ses grands-parents, avant sa mort. Ils lui pardonneront, c'était sûr. C'est un homme bien.

Mais pour l'instant, il savoure. Renji a de nouveau des ailes, pour voler, elles sont d'un blanc pur il est Ange. Il n'est plus cet homme désespéré par la vacuité de son être, non, il est nouveau, et beau. Il n'a pas peur de la Mort, il la contrôle, il est la Mort en elle-même. Alors, Abarai saute. C'est jouissif. Ca y est, il est comblé puis, il descend, très vite, très fort. Mais il s'en fiche, parce qu'il est tellement loin, déjà trop bas, qu'il ne peut en être affecté. C'est trop tard et c'est parfait, car ce que Renji donne, c'est toute son âme.

Il remonte, avec violence. Il dépasse la vitesse du son, et le monde disparait. Il est là-bas, dans le Ciel, prêt à toucher la stratosphère.

Il y a le silence, et le calme qui l'envahit, le blanc, pur, pur. Renji monte au Paradis.

Invincible.

* * *

Des mains.

Elles sont belles. Blanches, comme de la cocaïne. Ce sont les siennes. Et c'est ce qu'est Rukia : blanche et cocaïne.

Voilà, c'était tout. Pour l'instant. Elle ne se souvient plus du reste, l'héroïne la paralysait.

Rukia Kuchiki avait plein de choses à dire à son frère. Mais en cet instant, elle ne sait plus quoi c'est une autre main qui a effacé sa mémoire d'un coup sec.

Alors, elle danse. Rukia adore ça. Elle se sent libre, libre comme l'air, insaisissable vent que tout le monde souhaite posséder.

Et elle donne toute son âme dans la danse, mais elle est lente, glacée. Une araignée gracieuse, un papillon de nuit. Céleste.

Et plus personne ne parle, autour d'elle. Absorbés. Peu à peu, ils s'effacent, comme si ses mouvements étaient une gomme divine, un lent poison qui…

Non, Rukia ne pense pas. Penser, c'est regretter, c'est s'empêcher de vivre. Parce qu'elle a peur de l'abandon, du sacrifice, des autres, de la perte. Mais quand elle danse, quand elle sniffe, c'est léger, et elle souffle, ses pensées se dispersent la poudre blanche absorbe tout, et c'est le silence.

Vivre, c'est l'inconscience. Cet oiseau gracile danse, il se penche au-dessus du vide, confiant. Rukia s'était retrouvée à la limite de la mort nombre de fois, elle savait éviter la mort, elle était maître de son destin.

Kuchiki déploie ses bras, ouvre son cœur au monde. Elle est prête, elle est parfaite. Elle s'agite, et c'est son âme qui danse : et elle est belle, cette âme, si belle qu'on en brûlerait de froid en la touchant. Une poupée silencieuse, apeurée, qui tendait les bras vers des personnes que les autres ne voyaient pas. Sa danse est surnaturelle, lascive. Elle aurait voulu qu'Ichigo et Renji soient là, mais ils sont perdus aux confins du Japon, et elle ne sait quel jour ils reviendront, parce qu'elle ne compte plus, c'est inutile. Le temps file sans qu'elle ne le remarque, car Rukia n'a guère besoin du temps, elle contrôle sa mort, elle contrôle tout. Oh, Kuchiki se donne, sur ce fil si fin au-dessus du vide.

On l'acclame, on l'adule, on l'aime. Rukia est un peu comme cette Nana, la fille d'un livre d'Emile Zola. Elle aime lire, et avec Ichigo, ils sont capables de passer des semaines à fumer plus de vingt grammes de beuh par jour et à lire. Ca les rend fous, ils comprennent les livres qu'ils lisent, et c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils peuvent bien interpréter. C'est leur refuge, un semblant de normalité.

Rukia ne veut plus danser, elle en a assez d'être stone. Elle quitte la scène, virevoltant entre le public, et se dirige vers sa loge. La jeune fille se demande bien comment elle y est arrivée, elle ne voit rien du tout, juste le blanc.

Elle s'assoit délicatement, pour ne pas abimer ses plumes. Oui, Rukia Kuchiki danse et vit son rêve. Oiseau céleste qui frôle les nuages, pour s'envoler, très haut, très haut…

Le temps passe, et la vue revient peu à peu. Sur sa commode, des roses blanches. Il est magnifique, ce bouquet, et quand elle hume les fleurs, c'est le parfum de la Sainteté qui lui parvint.

Elles sont de Gin, les fleurs. Il a dessiné un petit renard sur une carte, quand est-ce que tu passes au Hueco Mundo ? Peut-être quand je me déciderais à m'acheter un calendrier, ducon.

Mais bon, Rukia aime bien Gin. Il est plutôt doux pour la baise, et il paye bien. Et, depuis que sa famille l'avait expulsé, Gin compensait énormément de ses dépenses, et lui avait même offert un grand loft pour 3. De toute façon, Rukia avait besoin d'argent, et ce serait une occasion de sortir avec Renji et Ichigo.

Oui, oui, elle viendra. Mais pour l'instant elle veut du Jazz, pour l'éveiller après l'Héroïne. Plus tard, elle reprendra la C pour atténuer les effets de la came. C'est joli, ce cercle vicieux, et ça rend heureux. Oh, non, il n'y a rien de mieux, rien.

A sa droite, presque cachées, des roses rouges. Sanglantes. Il y a une lettre avec, elle est noire comme de l'encre, et elle oppresse Rukia. D'un geste vif, elle s'en saisit.

_Je te déshérite._

* * *

…Alors faut pas pleurer, faut pas pleurer, crois-moi, ça va aller.

(…) Ces phrases qui nous donnaient la force de continuer, tu t'souviens ?

Parce qu'on est de ceux qui résistent, de ceux qui survivent, de ceux qui guérissent tu m'entends, Rukia, tu m'entends ?...

Ichigo vient d'avoir vingt ans. Amphet', Poppers, et plein de formidables choses encore. Ils sont dehors, en rave, et la musique techno les rend fous. Renji est perdu dans la contemplation d'une chaine hifi, sourd.

Rukia et Ichigo, ils sont sur scène, désinhibés. Elle se balance sur une barre, très sexy et sensuelle. Lui, il se déhanche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa chemise est ouverte, sa peau recouverte d'une fille pellicule de sueur.

Le Hueco Mundo, c'est le club le plus réputé de Tokyo. Quand tu y entres, tu en ressort vide, d'où son nom. Il reste ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et Sosuke Aizen en est le gérant. Il est aussi en concurrence avec Urahara pour fournir les dealers japonais, c'est un trafiquant extrêmement puissant. Il était souvent installé dans la loge vitrée qui dominait la salle, avec ses hommes de main Gin et Kaname. N'importe qui pouvant plaire à l'un deux était sur de vivre heureux et d'avoir de la came à en chier. Rukia était une héritière fortunée (car même en l'exilant, ses comptes en banque restaient remplis), elle avait forcément une place pour elle, là-haut.

Alors, elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même dans son strip-tease. Le plus important était de se faire remarquer avec dignité…

Le jeu était simple des danseurs, en sous-vêtements et avec ou sans accessoire. Dans le soutien-gorge, c'est les amphétamines et les analgésiques. Dans les poches du minishort, la beuh. Et la culotte était réservée à l'héroïne. Quand un tox' levait un sachet, elle le rejoignait alors de manière très sensuelle et il plaçait son cadeau dans la poche correspondante. Ichigo s'était pris au jeu, et même Renji avait du succès. Ils s'éclataient, et ça leur rapportaient énormément, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir faire le tour de l'Europe. La vie n'était-elle pas magnifique ?

Un jour, ce fut Gin en personne qui leva une pochette d'aluminium bien haut. Y'avait au moins une dizaine de fixe, c'était ouf. Elle s'était approché, lentement, et l'avait excité comme pas possible. Lorsqu'il avait rangé la drogue, ses longs doigts froids avaient frôlé sa pomme de douceur, et elle avait frissonné. Ce connard lui avait volé un baiser, et s'était enfui avant que Renji n'intervienne. Rukia avait repris sa danse, troublée. Le Serpent l'avait mordue.

Aizen, il est prêt à tout pour contrôler la totalité du Japon Rukia le sait car un soir, il avait enserré son corps nu dans ses bras, et lui avait listé le nombre de services d'Etats qui n'obéissaient qu'à lui Sosuke veut vendre de la désomorphine, la pire drogue au monde. Cette merde est cinq fois moins chère que l'Héroïne, et ses effets sont quinze fois plus puissants. Une dose, et ton espérance de vie est limitée à trois ans. Rukia avait peur de cette chose, elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle voulait continuer à vivre, sans penser, au paradis, ne pas mourir parce que son corps pourrit à chaque dose. Il lui avait chuchoté cette confidence au creux de l'oreille, après la baise, avant de lui filer de la Coke et de quoi faire quelques speeds.

Aizen a dix principaux hommes sous ses ordres. Ce sont les Espadas, ces poignards qui empoissonnent les rêveurs, distribuant la mort avec un succès incomparable, et chacun représentait une drogue : Stark, cet homme sans vie et apathique, c'était l'opium Nnoitra, le désespoir, expert du Ya Ba Ulquiorra, le néant, amateur de Kétamine. Enfin, Grimmjow, la Destruction. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est le crack et il contrôle le trafic de Crack du Japon à lui seul. Il est le meilleur, il est beau, il est amoureux d'Ichigo.

Rukia ne veut plus parler d'Ichigo, son ventre gronde. Cinq, six jours, de quand datait son dernier repas ? Elle chipota dans un pot de fromage blanc, et grignota une demi-banane. Depuis des années, son ventre n'acceptait que quelques aliments, à cause des amphet' et de la poudre. Mais peu importe, là où elle vole, il n'y avait pas besoin de nourriture et c'est bien ce qu'on dit, non ? Qu'au Paradis, il n'y a pas de nourriture. Alors Rukia qui plane, c'est Rukia au Paradis.

Sa guitare. Celle qu'Ichigo lui a offerte pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Oh, c'avait été un jour de fête ! Ils avaient pris des douches de champagne, étaient allés dans des clubs ou la bouteille de vin égalisait une maisonnette à la campagne niveau prix. Ils s'en foutaient, c'était sa soirée, et ils avaient tous les droits. Ils étaient des Dieux.

Elle s'installe dans sa loge, repliée sur un large fauteuil de bois la guitare passe à peine, mais la Kuchiki est posée, elle ne veut plus bouger. Ses doigts courent sur les cordes, d'un mouvement féerique. Les notes s'envolent, accompagnant les volutes de fumées de son joint d'héroïne. Rukia sourit, apaisée. Ce qu'elle joue, c'est l'instrumental d'une chanson française, du groupe FAUVE : Haut les Cœurs, précisément. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien aux paroles, mais elle aimait bien le rythme. C'est agréable.

Deux battements de cœur, ou trois. Rukia s'approche de la mort, alors elle s'invente un monde parfait, naïf, vide. Vide de sens, mais tant pis, Rukia ne voit pas, elle entend juste la poudre qui palpite dans ses veines, si vite, et elle se sent tirée vers le haut. Ca fait un bruit de dingue, et ce foutu noir et redevenu blanc.

Rukia sait que la mort arrive. Elle se sent s'enfoncer, disparaitre, inexistante. Car le monde est trop cruel, alors elle s'invente un monde qui s'arrête, mais c'est trop tard, trop…

Une explosion. La drogue a atteint son cœur, enfin. Les couleurs vives l'assaillent. Elle est perdue dans sa contemplation du mur, oublieuse du monde, puis ça frappe. Très fort. C'est un choc, et la faute à Byakuya. Ces mots viennent enfin de la percuter, et c'est catastrophique. Elle halète, tombe de sa chaise, face à la fenêtre. Ses voies respiratoires lui semblent obstruées, mais Rukia sait que personne ne viendra l'aider.

Plus d'argent. Rukia Kuchiki est pauvre.

Non. Impossible. Elle était trop forte pour subir ça, c'est un Dieu, on ne peut lui faire des coups aussi bas. Qu'allait-elle faire, si elle n'avait plus d'argent ? Enfoiré ! Il essayait de les tuer, elle et les garçons ! Rukia n'était pas une femme docile, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

Rukia avait toujours été favorisée elle n'avait pas fait de conneries petite, elle avait toujours été si sage, si parfaite…

Enfin, elle respire. Une longue goulée d'air qui lui fait tourner la tête. Expiration de la fumée épaisse à laquelle elle ne prête pas attention. Le joint est bien chargé, il l'a fait halluciner.

Pourquoi, Byakuya, pourquoi ? J'étais quelqu'un de bien, de sage, excellente élève mais aujourd'hui, quand j'me regarde dans le miroir j'y vois une fille bizarre, pâle, translucide, tellement livide, à faire sourire un génocide. Je vais vomir, t'entends ? J'vais vomir mes tripes, ma haine, c'est toi que je vomirais, connard ! Tu me fais mal, t'intègres ça ? Tu me bouffes, tu m'aspires, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi vivre ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être libre, avec Renji et Ichigo, au paradis. Mais si Byakuya la déshéritait, alors tout un monde s'effondrerait. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il avait du fric à s'en étouffer, il pourrait au moins lui en filer ! Un peu, juste un peu, et elle s'en irait, vraiment, et…

Et puis, la panique. Les notes sont rapides, saccadées, infernales. Le doute l'envahit, et elle se précipite sur son ordinateur. Il est lent à démarrer, alors en attendant, Rukia sort un petit sachet d'aluminium, et pose délicatement son joint sur la commode elle le finirait plus tard, et là elle veut un rail, pour la calmer, l'anesthésier. Rukia Kuchiki s'était promis de ne plus jamais souffrir. Pourtant les trois mots de son frère, les seuls qu'il lui a accordé, il la blesse, une torture. C'est comme des millions de lames qui lui déchirent le cœur, ces mots écrits d'une main impériale. Oui, ces beaux caractères, si joliment dessinés, lui faisaient penser à des pétales de cerisiers (l'arbre préféré du chef de famille, plus aiguisé qu'un rasoir, destinées à te tuer. Rukia prend un billet, le roule en cône. Elle prend la poudre, et avec une carte de visite, tasse et prépare ses lignes. Elle en prend trois d'un coup. Un ange passe, et ne bouge plus. Le billet tombe. Elle l'entend tomber, ça dure des heures, il tombe au milieu d'une fine couche de poussière, et celle-ci se disperse à son contact.

C'est encore blanc, devant elle. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Réalité, et c'est encore plus magique. Elle ne peut détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre, il neige, tout est recouvert de poudre blanche, bordel c'est fantastique…

La neige est la plus belle chose du monde, Rukia l'adore. La neige, le silence, le blanc, la pureté, c'est tout ce qu'elle aime. Et les cheveux de Gin, ils sont aussi blancs, c'est joli. Ses yeux bleus ciel, ses grandes mains qui parcourt sa peau, qui trace des sillons dans la calme, sa voix qui lui chuchote des tendresses, et son sourire glacé qui lui brûle l'être. Rukia a oublié la Dignité, a craché sur l'Amour, fui le Courage, et s'était faite casser la gueule par l'Abandon. Tristesse et Colère l'avaient recueillie, polluant son esprit de pensées toxiques. Alors Rukia, torturée, empoisonnée, avait décidé de ne plus penser. Elle voulait sauver sa peau, ne plus se noyer, alors pourquoi cherchaient-ils tous à l'enfoncer ? La coke, le Jazz, Ritalin, Ecstasy, beuh, Amphet, ne se rendaient-ils pas compte ? Ca la sauvait, ça l'aidait ! Pourquoi ne plus en prendre, hein ?

La neige. C'est étrange, la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé par la fenêtre, elle avait vu de l'herbe, beaucoup de fleurs et des oiseaux chanter elle avait roulé un joint de shit, ouvert la fenêtre et s'était laissé absorber par le chant des volatiles.

Le temps…il défilait si vite ! Elle-

Le son de l'ordinateur. Enfin prêt. La date s'affiche, la glace sur place. Le 27 Janvier, mais non, pas possible, on était le 15 septembre l'autre jour, vérifies sur ton portable, dans un journal, on ne peut pas avoir raté tout ce temps, on était conscients quand même, pas vrai ? On est bien redescendu à un moment donné, je t'assure !

Mais non Rukia, non, c'est trop tard. Ichigo t'avais dit qu'il passait voir un client le 31 octobre dernier, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il allait revenir, il lui avait promis ! Et Renji, parti il y a quelques jours (ou plus, qui sait ?), allait-il faire demi-tour ? Ils avaient disparus, alors pour tenir, Rukia avait pris hallucinogènes sur excitants, analgésiques sur narcotiques. Le pied. Elle pensait avoir passé quelques jours au studio, mais peut-être bien qu'une vie entière avait défilé, elle avait retrouvé son amie Hallibel, accro aux opiacés et à l'opium. Elles n'étaient pas fusionnelles et ne se voyaient que rarement, mais les filles aimaient passer du temps ensemble, elles se reposaient. Toutes deux avaient leur loge personnelle, en permanence le directeur les appréciait, énormément de gens se pressaient pour les voir danser.

Elle se retourna vers son joint, et le fourra dans son manteau en cuir. Elle attrapa quelques vêtements, sales certainement, les porta, et s'enfuit en dehors de la pièce, les cernes creusées, se cognant à chaque tournant du petit studio, transpirante. Elle s'engouffra dans la première bouche de métro, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, pâle. Elle ne veut plus voir le temps défiler ainsi, et est en colère contre Byakuya. Bordel, mais où était donc passés ces deux imbéciles ? Ils ne l'appelaient même pas, comme s'ils s'en fichaient, alors que Rukia leur avait tant donné !

Tous les mêmes ! Ils l'abandonnaient tous dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ces enfoirés ! Mais elle ne restera pas inactive, Rukia va briller, fort, illuminant et illuminée. Bande de mauviettes infidèles, si prévisibles ! Byakuya, elle l'aimait, tellement fort qu'elle allait imploser, empoisonnée. Ou plutôt, emprisonnée emprisonnée par la drogue, par son amour pour son frère qui l'avait conditionnée, par elle-même qui s'était renfermée.

En bas, dans les couloirs sombres et chauds du métro, un type sale et glauque attend. C'est un vendeur de dope, car il attend avec une pancarte « legals drugs », et peut-être du PP ou encore du DOT, ces nouvelles drogues synthétiques et meurtrières. Elles vous rendent heureux, insouciant et aimant, trop aimant, ça vous tue. C'est formidable, divin, parce qu'elles stimulent une partie de votre cerveau destinée à créer de la _**joie, **_et multipliaient cette création pendant des heures.

Mais une fois la drogue assimilée, la joie disparaissait. Et vous, vous êtes incapable de produire de la joie. Alors vous en reprenez, vous en reprenez, et puis encore…

Rukia ne sait pas dans quel train elle est, elle n'a pas encore choisi sa destination. Peu importe, elle a du temps devant elle, la jeune fille trouvera bien la destination un jour ou l'autre. Elle veut juste s'occuper jusqu'au 31 Janvier, après elle saura quoi faire. Alors, la guitare sous le bras, possédée, explosée, Rukia essaye de nager. Elle ne veut pas se noyer, surtout pas, elle est un Dieu de la Mort, elle refuse d'être traquée. Elle a l'énergie d'une femme qui a tout subi, d'un mercenaire sous crack, d'une personne qui veut tuer l'ennui. La mort n'est qu'une salope, et Rukia est une salope. Mais surtout, elle est neige, flocons blancs et froids innombrables, cette pureté implacable, sournoise qui se fond dans le silence, tentante. Oui, elle est un Dieu de la Mort, une toxicomane, mais avant tout une belle femme. La Fierté, sa meilleure arme, ne la quitte pas, comme la poudre qu'elle sent encore dans son nez.

Renji était la pierre où elle avait forgé son épée, et Ichigo le socle qui était la base de la vie idyllique qu'elle s'était construite. A trois, ils étaient un Empire, l'usine de la Mort, les Autres au milieu de la société dégradée. Ils n'avaient plus aucune vertu, ils étaient perdus.

Sept milliards d'êtres Humains sur Terre, et pas un seul pour lui venir en aide. Rukia Kuchiki s'était simplement vengée contre les hommes qui s'étaient retournés. Byakuya est le premier, le premier qu'elle avait aimé, respectée, déifiée. Ou es-tu, aujourd'hui ? Combien de temps depuis que l'on s'est vu, que l'on s'est dit… Toi qui ne m'as jamais adressé la parole, pourquoi m'avoir adoptée ? …M'as-tu déjà vue danser ? J'suis magnifique, tu sais. On m'appelle Neige. Tu me connais, hein ? Je suis cette femme si blanche dans les couloirs, je suis l'ombre de ton Kimono royal je suis ta honte quand tu visites feue Hisana, je suis la Fierté de tous tes combats. Toi, tu es le poignard, celui qui me transperce de part en part. Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète, j't'ai dans la peau, j't'ai dans la tête. Et quand bien même t'aurais que moi, tu peux pas, tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça…

Et, dans ce train, Rukia Kuchiki traverse les étoiles à la vitesse de la Lumière, émerveillée.

* * *

La violence.

Ça te prend comme un coup de poing dans le diagramme, tu peux plus respirer, t'es choqué. Ça te fais comme des putains de balles dans le cœur, et tu vois plus rien, t'es crevé. Ça t'élève, trop haut, et tu sens plus rien, t'es vidé. Ouais, un truc comme ça, ouais.

C'est un murmure assourdissant. Bourdonnant, barbare. Tu penses plus à rien, sauf à lui, et tu penses que ça fait du bien, t'es reposé, l'espace d'une seconde ! Puis y'a le choc, tu vois, c'est tellement vicieux, comme c'batârd de Sosuke, que tu l'sens pas arriver, comme le coup de poing. Et ça t'empoigne, ça t'ouvres le ventre, ce n'est plus que des étincelles que tu perçois, et-

Mais putain, t'imagines même pas ce que c'est ! Ca hurle dans tes oreilles, ça frappe dans ton crâne, ça jaillit dans ta poitrine, cri de rage dans ta gorge ! Tu domines, bordel, mais tellement haut ! Violent, et la douleur est ta meilleure joie, ça bouge si vite que toi t'éclates, tu sais plus penser, aucun contrôle, libérateur ! Et tu les vois, ces enfoirés, ils sont là ! Mais c'est parfait, parce que toi t'es plus fort, t'es au-dessus, personne ne peux t'avoir. T'es le Roi, et t'as la Mort de ton côté. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toi t'es déjà mort, ton cerveau est déconnecté, disloqué. Pourtant tu penses, t'es même plus performant, t'es monté très haut, en mode fusée et tu surpasses la mort. La douleur est décuplée, normal t'es en vrac et le plus mince effort te parait insurmontable. Mais tu surmontes, malgré tout, et c'est ça qui fait de toi un Espada. T'es devenu la Mort, et tous ces enfoirés, tu les éjectes, tu les fous dans la merde, tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle ? C'est que vous, en bas, vous êtes assez cons pour m'approcher, me toucher, parce qu'une fois que ces sentiments disparaissent de votre cœur, la Mort est votre seule option. Ouais, j'suis un peu un Shinigami, quoi. Un monstre humain qui s'est accaparé le pouvoir divin de la Mort, un mixte des deux. Alors vous vous coupez véritablement, à force de m'effleurer, moi, l'épée de la mort. Vous vous sentez puissants, invincibles. Vous voyez même pas les blessures que vous vous infligez, c'est pathétique !

Tu comprends, hein Ichigo ? La _drogue. _C'est elle qui vous amène jusqu'à moi, qui vous aveugle. Mais toi, t'es un Shinigami, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, non ? Les drogués de ton espèce. Tout ça parce que vous êtes les pires, qui bravent et affrontent la Mort, pensant la conquérir. Mais la Mort vous séduit, elle vous emprisonne, et tu vois comme je t'empoisonne, hein, Ichigo ? J'suis la Destruction, n'oublie pas. Tu ne peux pas me dominer (mais si tu veux suivre mes traces, j't'en prie, prends du crack), parce que j'suis et je s'rai toujours plus fort que toi. Parce que si t'es le Dieu de la Mort, c'est _moi _qui t'as privé de ce pouvoir divin. C'est l'épée qui t'as dominé, t'es son obligé le Roi est tombé, tout s'est inversé. T'es mon instrument, ma bête, un assisté, une tapette. Parce tu pullules la mort autour de toi, non, t'es pas le plus fort. T'as perdu le combat, tu deal pour moi. J't'ordonne de répandre la mort partout, t'obéis comme un toutou.

Ichigo…t'sais quoi ? Ton surnom, il te va mieux que ton propre prénom. Tu devrais le garder, vu que c'est ta nouvelle identité ! Ha ! Ichigo, il est mort il y a bien longtemps, tu t'souviens pas ? Maintenant, c'est _Shirosaki_, le « Kurosaki » blanc, aveuglé par la poudre, semblable à une overdose, comme si tu n'étais plus que qu'Héroïne, avec ton visage blanc, tes cheveux ternes pleins de la coke qui s'enfuit de ton crâne par kilogrammes ! Tes yeux noirs, ne reflétant que le Néant, et ta langue bleue teinte par les pilules d'amphétamines !

Ouais je gueule, t'façon j'sais faire que ça : gueuler ! Ouais ça fait du bien, ouais, mais tu sais que j'aie raison, arrête de jouer au con ! Regardes-moi quand j'te parle, j'en ai assez de te supporter ! Mais vas-y, fume, fume, t'arrêtes sur tout pas. Parce que tu me donnes ta vie, Ichigo, et si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir de toi, alors je sucerais la vie jusqu'à sa dernière parcelle tu disparaitras, Ichigo, et ce sera moche, tellement moche…

Grimmjow hurle ces mots, pour lui parler du crack, pour lui parler de l'amour, de la Mort, parce qu'au fond, les deux, c'était du pareil au même.

Ichigo, il en est fou. Fou d'amour, fou de haine. Grimmjow ouvre les vannes, parce qu'il n'en peut plus, cet imbécile est incapable de rester fidèle plus d'une heure, et ça le blesse dans sa fierté.

Ichigo, c'est sa pute. Il l'a rencontré au Hueco Mundo, alors qu'il se trémoussait contre lui pour trois grammes de frappe, ses mains accrochées sur son torse, ses hanches qui ondulaient contre les siennes, le nez plein de poudre et la tête enfumée. Son pénis contre le sien, ses lèvres qui emprisonnent sa gorge, il est accro à tout, jusqu'au moindre cheveu du jeune homme. Il l'avait hypnotisé, paralysé, et il se saignait jusqu'à être balafré. Il lui faisait cracher son fric, par milliers, juste pour sa satisfaction personnelle il détruit tout, Ichigo veille à ne rien laisser sur son passage. Grimmjow adore ça, littéralement, parce qu'il est Destruction, lui, le dealer de crack.

C'était génial, cette dope. Ton cœur bat à 200km par heure. On peut le sniffer, le fumer, et c'est 80 à 100% plus pur que la Cocaïne tu deviens accro dès la première prise, c'est instantané. Quand tu redescends, t'es incapable de dormir ou de penser. Et comme t'es jamais aussi défoncé qu'à la première prise, tu fais tout pour contourner le problème : t'achètes.

Et Grimmjow riait, aux éclats, détruisant impitoyablement chaque vie qui lui tombait sous la main, l'amenant toujours à fumer plus de crack. Et lui, il était là pour les fournir, distributeur de la mort.

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo squatte son lit, depuis presque trois mois. Il ne le voit presque jamais, il disparait la journée entière, puis revient encore et toujours, parce que si Grimmjow est la Mort, alors Ichigo ne le lâchera pas, il se sent déjà mourir. L'autodestruction, c'est ce qui le fait véritablement planer. Grimmjow est sa souffrance, et il se venge. Alors, quand le Sixième Homme de main de Sosuke pense avoir dominé le jeune homme, Ichigo embrasse passionnément Rukia, comme pour le narguer il transmet tous ses bons sentiments dans ses baisers, pour le rendre jaloux. Gin, il punit Rukia, et celle-ci le lui rend bien et la dernière fois qu'il s'est amené à une réunion, il avait un énorme bleu sur l'œil, et la peau rouge au niveau du menton. Grimmjow, lui, ne punit pas il préfère blesser, avec des mots, avec ses poings, avec la drogue. Il insulte, il humilie, il se complait dans cette violence. C'est toute sa vie, la violence, on dirait qu'il n'est bon qu'à ça. Mais cette fois-ci, il blesse non pas par envie, mais parce qu'il est déstabilisé. Ichigo bouscule ses convictions, et lui qui a toujours si bien suivi la règle « tuer avant d'être tué » s'est fait avoir par un gamin de presque 23 ans, qui lui plante le poignard indigeste de l'Amour dans les entrailles. Alors il se venge, il l'empoigne, le colle contre un mur et le prend de force, avec sauvagerie. Il essaye tant bien que mal de le faire plier, mais lorsqu'il pense que le Roux cède enfin, ce dernier le mord, la griffe, et ses crocs emprisonnent l'éclat de la lune dans leur blancheur diabolique. C'est malsain, tordu, mais c'est le monde qui les a rendu comme ça, ils ne sont que de simples reflets des pires aspects de la race humaine, un miroir de l'âme embarrassant, celui qu'on cache par peur de se prendre une claque dans la gueule. Au fond, ils essayaient de se retrouver, quelque part, pour qu'on se souvienne d'eux, parce que l'homme a toujours été deux, parce que Grimmjow est amoureux.

Ils sont dans cuisine, il est sept heures du matin, Ichigo prépare un bang. Il le remplit d'eau, puis cale la beuh dans le petit réceptacle prévu, la porte à sa bouche. Ses mains accomplissent les gestes habituels, un quotidien qui dure depuis six ans Ichigo fume toujours de la beuh le matin, c'est une forme de respect : sa vie a débuté avec le cannabis, c'est normal de prendre en premier. Et Grimmjow aurait voulu que ce soit lui, qu'il fume, mais Ichigo n'aime que lui, alors Grimmjow s'oublie. Ichigo ne couchait plus avec lui depuis longtemps, et quand il tentait de lui imposer un rapport, il se mettait dans une rage folle et devenait incontrôlable. C'est le noir, c'est le vide, il n'y a plus rien.

Noir, noir, noir. Black, black, _black joint. _Le crack lui monte à la tête, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Il y a un fantôme, dans sa tête, il a pris toute la place. Grimmjow peut déraper, glisser, craquer, raisonner, peu importe, il n'existe plus vraiment, il ne peut plus rien lui arriver. Il a tout vécu, a tout encaissé, à tout perdu plus aucune limite, la vie est désacralisée. Shirosaki, qui l'observe avec effronterie. Il est peut-être curieux, cet homme si _borderline,_ de voir jusqu'où tombe la déchéance.

Ichigo, il a pris sa guitare avec lui. Il joue souvent, ignorant, insouciant. Grimmjow aime l'écouter en fumant des clopes, ou en buvant un verre. Ca l'apaise.

L'appartement, il est sale. Grand, riche, mais dans un tel bordel que marcher et s'assoir devient une véritable épreuve. Pourtant, il s'y plait, Ichigo. Il pourrait y vivre, Grimmjow n'est pas trop chiant. Rukia lui manque, un peu. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il rentre, il était parti depuis une dizaine d'heures, il l'appellera dans cinq minutes, oui, cinq minutes…

Dis, Grimm, on est quel jour ? Jeudi ? …Ça fait combien de temps que j'suis ici ? A peu près deux mois, p'tet plus ou moins j'ai pas inventé l'eau chaude, moi.

Renji, ou était-il ? Il aurait dû l'appeler, mais Ichigo n'a pas de portable, c'était la cabine téléphonique ou chez un client, n'importe lequel. Il décide d'aller voir Rukia, elle serait forcément chez elle, avec son adorable ananas rouge. Parce que malgré le temps, rien ne change, pas vrai ? C'est toujours la même routine, les mêmes hallucinations, et parfois Ichigo voudrait bien y échapper, mais Shirosaki, ce monstre qui prend sa place lorsqu'il est trop camé, l'en empêche, il est fort, trop fort.

Il vivait quoi, avant les psychotropes ? Avait-il une famille, des amis, des objectifs ? Ça devait une vie bien morne, il avait dû l'oublier….et s'il l'a oublié, c'est que ce n'est pas important.

Ichigo, il est partout. S'il squatte chez toi, alors tu te sens valorisé. Il était une légende, le Dieu de la Mort qui cohabitait avec le monstre Shirosaki, le plus puissant, le plus fracassé, qui puait la défaite et la pourriture. Oui, Ichigo pourrit, peu à peu, et il intoxique les autres, d'un poison bien vicieux, qui fait miroiter tes pupilles, qui t'emporte, ce putain de blizzard qui envahit ton esprit, pour t'étouffer. Et on l'aime, Ichigo, on l'adule si violemment qu'il ne peut que succomber, ces épaules ne sont pas assez résistantes. Il craque, et Grimmjow adore ça. Parce c'est excitant la Destruction, c'est une perversion à laquelle il s'adonne énormément, que ça le fait jouir, la souffrance des autres. Il leur pisse à la raie, il leur crache à la gueule, il est plein de haine, c'est l'Autodestruction, et sous les néons blancs il frappe, de toutes ses forces et avec toute sa hargne. Grimmjow tord, brûle, noie, torture, pille, vole, viole, et tous ces plaisirs, ces vices ignobles et glauques le répugne autant qu'il bande, il perd le contrôle, mais Ichigo se redresse, parce qu'il est fier et même s'il est déshumanisé, il tient bon, il reste debout. Mais Grimmjow n'en peux plus, il veut qu'il s'allonge une bonne fois pour toute, ou à quatre pattes comme une chienne, mais qu'il arrête avec son regard, par pitié…

La mère de Grimmjow, Restu Unohana, elle ne l'aimait pas. Batârd tu es, tu l'étais, et tu restes. C'est sa comptine, son proverbe, sa prière. Grimmjow, il est né dans un bordel, sa mère l'avait abandonné à ses douze ans, à cause de ses étranges cheveux bleus. Jaggerjack, c'est le nom de son père, il aime ce nom, il aime son père.

Elle lui répétait ces mots chaque soir, pour l'affaiblir, mais jamais il n'avait cédé. Pour tenir le choc, et survivre sous la violence des coups de poing de _su madre, _il avait commencé à fumer de _la motta_ vers ses onze ans quand il planait, tout devenait abstrait, irréel, illusionné. Retsu l'avait finalement abandonné, sans aucun regret. Mais cette prière, Grimmjow en avait fait sa force il sera le meilleur des batârd, celui qui domine tous les autres, parce qu'on fond, c'est être humain. Dominer les autres, attirer l'attention, pour échanger, déchirer, désirer. Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack restait un simple humain…

Le dernier à lui tenir tête et le défier, c'est ce stupide roux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Grimmjow est perturbé oh, il essaye bien de le tenter à fumer du crack, pour ne pas perdre la main, ou encore le faire plier avec la violence. Rien, non, rien ne fonctionnait.

Parce que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas, pas avec lui, parce qu'il manquait dans ses actes, c'était la volonté. Oh, il en a en réserve, de la volonté ! Mais celle-ci est bien dérisoire, face aux yeux ambrés de ce toxico…

Kurosaki en profite, il le nargue, et il se permet de le gifler, quand Grimmjow le viole sur un coin de la table, sans tendresse. Mais il n'arrive plus à lui rendre ses coups, et insidieusement, Ichigo prend l'avantage. Le bleuté voudrait bien l'en empêcher, mais trop tard, il est tombé. Tombé amoureux de cette baltringue, ce drogué, cet enfoiré. Et toutes ses conneries, cette violence et cette rage pathétique, il s'en sert contre lui car ce sont ces seules armes, auxquelles il donne toute sa confiance, essaye de séduire Ichigo avec, mais non, il finit toujours par s'en aller, loin, longtemps, et ne passait que de temps en temps. Là où vit Grimmjow, c'est Las Noches, l'hôtel particulier d'Aizen, où logeaient ses hommes. L'apparence est riche, abondante et classique. L'intérieur est infernal, vide, sale. Ce sont les monstres de la société, les exclus qui occupent le bâtiment. Ichigo et Rukia aiment bien, même si la jeune femme fréquentait les hautes sphères luxueuses du Japon.

Ichigo se lève, prépare son sac, une pomme dans la main. Jaggerjack aimerait bien le retenir, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ce matin, le roux s'était fait couler un bain et il sentait la fraise. Ses cheveux sont encore humides, sa chaussette droite est dépareillée, au niveau du talon. Grimmjow retient toutes ses informations, parce qu'il ignore lorsqu'il le reverra, et ça lui donne envie de vomir. D'un geste compulsif, il sort une pipe à crack, et commence à la remplir. Ichigo, il soupire, comme prêt à le maudire. Il s'avance, on dirait un serpent, la tête en avant. Grimmjow se saisit de ses lèvres, comme pour la dernière fois, et lui attrape la tête. Ses lèvres, elles ont le goût de tous ses partenaires mais déjà, Kurosaki fuit, sans un dernier sourire.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son cousin Gin Ichimaru tenait tant à ce que leur palace possède une laverie bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient pauvres, alors Sosuke avait cédé mais l'albinos pouvait y passer des heures, ce qui l'inquiétait. Passer du temps avec des machines à laver n'était pas une pratique très sociable, et puis franchement le confondre avec le blanc immaculé de la pièce commençait à légèrement l'ennuyer.

Gin aimait la _weed. _Plus que tout, plus que Rukia même.

Pourtant, Rukia est au centre de toutes ses pensées, elle l'a hypnotisé, et ses pieds qui dansent le piétine sauvagement, sans relâche. C'est assez étrange, Gin avait l'impression d'être mâché, craché, puis encore mâché, éternellement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il en redemandait. Pas qu'il soit masochiste, non, c'est juste que Rukia Kuchiki est si belle, si étrange, si exceptionnelle qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Le nom de scène de Rukia, c'est _Sode no Shirayuki, _manche de neige blanche. Ça lui va comme un gant, cette fille pâle comme l'héroïne, cette grâce fragile et qui danse comme une illusionniste. Gin est amoureux d'un rêve, d'un espoir, d'une illusion, le vent qui agite ses veines, qui parcourt ses artères, ce petit truc en plus qui te donne l'air gigantesque. Mais non, Gin ne jure que pour la marijuana, parce qu'il est incapable de voir autre chose, enfin il essaye de s'en persuader. Mais les années ont passées, Ichimaru n'a toujours pas surmontée, il n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Rukia lui prend tout, elle est ce monstre insatiable, cette déchéance névrosée, cette glace indolente, ce parfum sucré. L'albinos est accro à cette Nana, mais aussi à la Marijuana il ne veut pas savoir qui finira par s'accaparer tout l'espace. C'est un combat de tous les jours, permanent, intransigeant. Pourtant, Gin déteste le froid et la glace et il ne cesse de tourner autour d'elle, attiré comme un aimant, il est prêt à tout pour elle, et Rukia elle continue de lui sucer le sang impitoyablement…

Ils sont dans une Camaro. Noire, c'est classe, Gin et Rukia adorent la classe. Ils sont partis sur un coup de tête, très vite, comme pour fuir. L'albinos avait achetés des billets au hasard à Tokyo, parce que Kuchiki le lui avait ordonné Gin, il veut la satisfaire, l'éblouir, la combler : il ne peut devenir Héroïne, alors il l'a fait grimper au Septième Ciel, il lui offre tout ce qu'il possède, il ne l'a contredis jamais. En toute honnêteté, l'homme de trente ans voulait que la jeune fille devienne accro à lui, qu'il soit indispensable pour elle, financièrement et émotionnellement il voulait qu'elle devienne accro, au sexe, au luxe et à la baise. Alors ils avaient fui, n'emportant avec eux que quelques objets personnels. Gin avait même laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre, il tant pis s'il se fait punir par son cousin. Rukia est avec lui, ils ont toute la vie, il ne voulait déjà plus revenir.

Oui, Ichimaru ne se drogue qu'au THC il voit les dégâts que les autres psychotropes font à ses amis, mais il est plus intelligent, et se conserve encore un peu...

Deux semaines à arpenter la Californie, avec quelques bières et de la _lemmon 714, _du méthaqualone extrêmement puissant Rukia avait accepté de ne pas prendre de poudre avec elle s'il lui en trouvait. Ils étaient partis le cœur en paix, insouciants, et avaient loué une petite maisonnette au Lac Tahoe. Ils avaient étés heureux…

Alors, pourquoi être revenu ici ? Gin regrettait, par moment, mais le manque de cannabis et toutes les autres substances avaient fini par leur miner le moral, jusqu'à les rendre malade alors, craignant pour leur santé et leur couple, ils étaient rentrés.

Un couple avec une polytoxicomane prostituée qui couche avec son cousin et patron… les amis de Gin se fichaient mal de lui, mais il tenait bon, leurs avis ne comptaient pas tellement.

Le bruit des machines à laver l'empêche de s'entendre penser Ichimaru est un génie, ça fait du bien d'avoir une pause, de temps en temps. Et puis, personne ne vient l'embêter, ici : il pouvait se laisser aller en toute tranquillité.

Dix-huit heures. Il a encore un peu de temps devant lui, avant de retourner au Hueco Mundo il prend quelques cachets de Gurosan, un excitant à base de caféine, et fume un pur de beuh. Il manque Rukia, il veut la toucher, rigoler et l'embrasser. Il veut tout d'elle, mais il sait que c'est impossible alors il prend ce qu'elle veut bien lui accorder, trésor inestimable de tous ses fantasmes.

Gin se lève, avec un charme ophidien, et se retrouve dans les riches rues japonaises. Il ne connait que le luxe, et pourtant semble être à sa place qu'avec les détraqués des bas-fonds. Il aimait bien être marginalisé, il se sentait plus puissant son sourire de renard scotché sur le visage, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, le pochton d'herbe caché entre ses testicules. Les gens qui le regarde comme un extra-terrestre, ça le fais bien rire la peur qu'il inspire le font jouir. Parfois, il s'énervait contre Rukia, et la battait avec force elle répondait avec ses poings, aussi violente que lui, leurs ébats se mêlant aux griffures et aux morsures, cela faisait partie du jeu. Ironique jusqu'au bout, il lui avait offert de fins anneaux de métal pour chacun de ses doigts, leur noir ressortissant sur sa peau diaphane. C'était un véritable poing américain, dont elle savait user avec parcimonie. C'était peut-être une droguée, mais pas une femme à appliquer la violence si elle n'était point nécessaire.

Il consulte ses mails sur son IPhone. En tant que « directeur commercial » du Hueco Mundo, il se devait de répondre assez vite aux fournisseurs, et passer des appels toutes les heures. Parfois, il se disait qu'il mourrait certainement d'une crise cardiaque avec tout ce stress. Les bruits de la ville le rende fou, alors il met ses écouteurs Beats dans ses oreilles et de la techno se diffuse au volume maximum. Quelques filles le regardent avec une certaine envie, d'autres le reconnaissent et le salue respectueusement, d'autres semblent choqués du fait de son apparence. C'est toujours la même routine, les mêmes personnes, et le même sourire qu'il leur adresse à tous.

Il y a un email de Rukia. Il le lit avec empressement, la caféine dans ses veines et le THC dans la tête. Elle lui donne un rendez-vous, pour le 31 janvier. L'endroit…Gin hurle de rire dans la rue, attirant encore plus l'attention. Oh, c'est un bien joli coup qu'elle a joué la, il est fier d'elle ! L'endroit…il ne pouvait pas mieux faire, lui qui était Provocation s'était vu dépassé par son élève.

Gin devait se battre pour ne pas se cogner contre les gens tout ce monde à marcher dans la même direction, d'un même rythme, et dont le bruit des pas était semblable à celui d'un géant.

Oui, un géant, un génie, une Unité, une Patrie.

Gin Ichimaru à face à lui l'Humanité.

Il aime le monde, et c'est bien paradoxal pour un homme tel que lui, génie perverti par des années de haine et de désillusion, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'être humain, qui ne forme qu'une seule Voix, ne jette-t-il jamais un coup d'œil sur l'autre ?

Lorsque Rangiku se fit agresser par un simple voyou qui voyait là une meuf baisable, ils avaient douze ans. Il n'était pas présent, non, mais ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et il n'avait que deux minutes de retard, il avait failli deux petites minutes, minuscules, innocentes…mais Rangiku était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et elle savait se défendre ! L'homme était trop fort, armé il la poignarda froidement en pleine rue, et elle s'était écroulée, fauchée par un vent invisible, calme, dans la plus grande indifférence. C'était déjà trop tard, et Gin n'avait pas de téléphone, il ne pouvait appeler personne. Il hurla, implora l'Humanité de l'aider, mais les passants se contentèrent de l'ignorer, s'écartant simplement sur le passage, effacés. Il n'avait pas compris, ils n'étaient pourtant pas des fantômes, ils existaient, ils étaient leur égal à titre d'humain pourquoi personne ne semblait les voir ?

C'était un garçon de seize ans qui avait répondu à sa question, et peut-être bien à toutes les autres. Il s'était arrêté, choqué, et il l'avait supplié d'appeler la police le garçon avait sorti son portable, et l'avait braqué sur Rangiku, la magnifique Rangiku qui pleurait des larmes de sang au sol, déshonorée, morte. Il avait fallu quatre secondes à l'albinos pour comprendre, et avait cru vomir de dégoût en le voyant _filmer _l'agonie de sa seule amie.

Il était alors devenu Colère, et avait à son tour tabassé, très fort, hargneux, comme pour se venger de ce meurtre odieux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, et son poing ne rencontrait que des os brisés, mais il ne pouvait pas, ça ne lui semblait jamais assez. Il en oublia totalement le téléphone, et même Rangiku d'un autre côté il voulait juste cogner, cogner, cogner pour tuer. Il ne voyait même plus ce qu'il faisait, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Gin était dans un lit d'hôpital, menotté, et Rangiku dans un congélateur, quelques étages plus bas, une étiquette au pied. Et le jeune homme déjà enterré.

Ce jour-là, Gin compris enfin ce qu'est l'Humanité : l'Autodestruction, cette course insensée vers la Mort, ce besoin impérieux de la Destruction, forgé sur la loi du Talion et l'adage « tuer avant d'être tué ». C'était une boucle infernale, la définition même de la Vie, où chacun peut tuer, à la recherche d'un exutoire, pour libérer ses pulsions animales naturelles, cette bouffée de violence qui alimente ton être. L'Homme n'aurait jamais dû évoluer c'est un Super Prédateur, la plus féroce des bêtes mais son atout majeur était l'Intelligence, qui renforçait cette destruction des plus irrationnelles. Il tuait en masse, avec des méthodes de plus en plus discrètes et efficaces, en se faisant bon dos sur le nombre de mort. Et le plus étrange résidait dans cette politique unique, ce Nouvel Ordre Mondial et ce désir d'appartenance à un groupe. Pourquoi s'unir si c'était pour tuer et détruire ?

Gin s'engouffra dans le métro, Daft Punk dans les oreilles, _Harder better faster stronger_, son morceau préféré. Oui, l'Humanité était des plus étranges…

* * *

Le saké. Le Jack. Vodka, Bière, Tequila. Renji est bourré, tant mieux l'alcool était son addiction préférée. Surtout, il pouvait de balader avec des litres, il ne risquait rien après tout, l'ivresse n'est condamnée qu'au volant, et Renji ne savait pas conduire.

La Rue. Daft punk, dans ses oreilles. Ca le paralyse. Il est lent Robot Rock envahit sa tête. Le refrain, entrainant Renji marche, lentement, mais sur de son coup. Il a faim, super faim, mais il a perdu son argent, un truc comme ça. La veine palpite sur son front, et il a les lèvres bleues. Il tremble, les yeux mi-clos, parce qu'il est dehors depuis un certain temps. Ses mains, il ne les sent plus, son sac croule sous le poids des bouteilles. Renji veut pas les perdre ! Il les a achetés à Ikkaku, avec ses derniers sous. Un Renji sans alcool n'est pas un vrai Renji. Il en besoin, vous comprenez ? Sinon, la vie n'aurait pas de sens, sans ces couleurs déclinantes, ce brouillard inconsistant, toutes ces machines bruyantes, et les autres si barbants…

Il avance, sur le chemin du retour, peut-être. Il l'espère, parce que là il est aveugle, il a pris trop d'hallu', il ne sait même plus définir le mot 'réalité', c'est trop bête.

La nuit, son amie si apaisante, si présente. Renji, il l'a glorifie, il est reconnaissant de son mutisme, douce nuit qui jamais ne le trahit. Il a mal au foie, c'est bizarre, mais il n'y prête guère attention. Après tout, il ne peut plus définir le mot 'réalité' non ? cela doit être une hallucination.

La brume, cette belle conspiratrice. La brume de l'alcool, le brouillard des nuages, celle qui rendait Rukia folle.

Il fait froid, les mains du rouge gèlent mais qu'importe, Renji à la tête pleine. Les idées fusent, on dirait des milliards de lunes qui tourbillonnent autour de lui, confuses. Ces satellites, ses amis ils l'envahissent, c'est une partie de lui. Ouais, Abarai est _failla,_ où est le mal ?

Mais ses mains vont tomber, il entend déjà ses doigts fissurés craquer. Il continue d'avancer, haletant, défoncé, déterminé à y arriver. Où allait-il, que faisait-il ? Non, ce ne sont pas les bonnes questions. Peu importe les réponses, la véritable question était : allait-il s'en sortir ?

Ce genre de questions lui était salutaire Renji est un fantôme, un transparent, un moyen. On ne portait jamais quelque espoir sur lui, il est trop faible, trop frêle.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant c'est un teigneux, un acharné il a dompté l'obscurité. Il est une faux de la mort, il est le juge, le Dieu, et il a beaucoup plus d'expériences sur la vie que n'importe qui. C'est un chien qui ne desserre jamais les mâchoires sauf pour y sortir les crocs, un atome puissant et autodestructeur, pour leur montrer à tous combien ils se cassaient la gueule.

Il n'y pas de lumières, seulement un murmure. Glacial, comme Rukia. Sa chère lune, son plus gros satellite, l'étoile de sa vie. Combien de temps, qu'il était parti ? Bon, il devrait être un peu en retard, il avait passé une nuit chez Kyoraku, un de ses clients et ils avaient picolé. Après, il avait croisé par hasard des amis de longue date, et après encore…

La sonnerie du téléphone. La tonalité, longue, angoissante, oppressante. Un, deux trois, quat-

Rukia. Sa voix faible. Renji est abasourdi, il ne l'a pas entendu depuis des siècles. Il est écrasé par le poids des années, écrasé par l'échec, écrasé par la peine.

Elle ne va pas bien. Personne ne va bien. Abarai voit leur rêve exploser, mais il l'ignore. Ils en créeront un autre, dans quelque temps.

Elle murmure, et il doit se concentrer pour la comprendre. Elle fait un bad trip, c'est évident. Je suis là, Rukia, je ne t'abandonne pas. Elle l'engueule, parce qu'ils l'ont laissé seule, et que ça fait bien trois mois. Ça le fatigue, elle n'était pas son maître non plus ! Elle le culpabilise, elle le noie dans ses pêchés, il est mortifié. Mais déjà son écoute s'amenuise, il détache son esprit. Il sait qu'elle est tout simplement perdue, peut-être même qu'elle hallucine.

Il faut qu'il lui parle, il faut qu'il la voie. Il ne veut pas la perdre, il ne veut plus se perdre. Il brûle, beaucoup trop fort, et il a besoin du froid de Rukia pour apaiser ses souffrances, pas celui mortel du temps. Parce que s'il ne fait rien…il ne sert à rien. Il lui reste trop peu de temps, il faut agir, sinon…

Il ouvre la bouche. Rukia, elle, continue de déblatérer, inconsciente, libérée. Kuchiki est sacrée, c'est dur de la stopper. Mais la vie à forgé Renji, c'est désormais un chien capable de toucher la lune, il a tout compris lorsqu'il s'est envolé au Paradis.

Il n'y a personne dans la rue alors, il s'assoit en tailleur à même la route, imprudent. Mais il a tant de choses à dire, tellement importantes…

Rukia…tu l'entends ? Bien sûr qu'tu l'entends… le murmure assourdissant et permanent Il a envahi la ville et les esprits, il arpente les rues en hurlant. Qui t'épuise et qui te souffle « t'es un bon a rien, t'es pas important, t'seras jamais quelqu'un de bien »… ouais, ils nous disent tous qu'on est comme ça ou qu'on devrait, que ça changerait rien si tu changeais…

Le murmure assourdissant et permanent qui espère te mettre à terre, en t'criant que tu n'seras jamais assez bien… pas de rédemption, pas d'acceptation, pas de pardon. On te piétine, on te piétinera à jamais. Mais faut pas pleurer, parce que ça va aller, j'te le promets… Je sais, tu continues de sourire, mais c'est plus facile que d'être heureux, hein… ?

Il n'a pas d'autres choses à dire. Il ne peut pas lui promettre de revenir. Des kilomètres entre la parole et l'acte, mais Renji sait que Rukia a compris, qu'elle sera son extension, qu'elle aura la vie sauve. Il faut bien que quelqu'un survive.

La nuit, noire. Le brouillard, le murmure. Son foie le brûle, et il sent un liquide chaud envahir sa gorge et sa bouche, obscurcissant ses pensées. Il ressent une grande nostalgie, un grand calme il était toujours là, accroché à un atome d'espoir, mais le froid l'assaille et…

La neige. Elle tombe, drue et compacte. Le noir de la nuit cède à la blancheur des cristaux de glaces, qui tombent mollement à ses pieds et qui sont souillés par le rouge du sang.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, émerveillé. Ses cheveux rouges se mêlaient avec la neige, dans une harmonie violente et hypnotisante c'est Rukia et Renji, le chien et la Lune, un dernier appel avant la fin de la pièce, car la fin arrive bientôt, Renji le voit. C'est inscrit au-dessus de leur tête, et Renji peut le voir car c'est un Shinigami. Il se relève, chancelant. Son compteur à lui est bientôt vide, et ce n'est pas grave il a tout vu, tout vécu, tout entendu. Il n'attend plus rien de la vie, il l'avait fait plier afin de mieux l'expérimenter, ses Paradis artificiels lui ont permis de vivre _à fond._ Il aimait profondément Rukia et Ichigo, il aurait voulu qu'ils vivent ensemble à tous jamais, ivres de joie, de bonheur et d'alcool. Mais les voilà séparés, et, durant son excursion, Renji a passé son temps à faire un examen de conscience, et les mots qu'il avait chuchoté au téléphone avaient étés les seuls qu'il fut capable de comprendre. Le reste était trop flou.

Son foie, qui hurlait de douleur. Le jeune homme se disait qu'il était en train de se dévorer lui-même, tel un cannibale forcené. Il avança d'un million de nanomètre, la poudre blanche sous son pied le silence, envahissant, assourdissant, qui te crie « essaye pas d'refaire l'histoire, c'est déjà trop tard », qui te plombe le crâne avec des milliards de lames, et toi tu rages, enseveli sous des montagnes de combats. C'est les tiens, ceux que t'as accompli chaque jour, ceux qui t'ont porté et fait sombré ils sont les autres, des millions d'autres toi, ces humains si bizarres, _normaux, _qui cohabitent juste en face de toi et qui pourtant vivent dans un autre monde.

Eux, ils pensent que tu vis dans un monde de débauche et ils ont raison, mais qui voudrait vivre dans leur Réalité ?

Le rouge, partout du rouge, et Renji pue l'échec, mais il a un sursaut de survie, il veut vivre, pour Ichigo, pour Rukia, pour tous les autres.

La prostitution, il détestait ça mais s'il devait simplement sucer une queue ou encore se faire enculer pour quelques grammes de dope, pourquoi pas ?

Ichigo a le Sida. Il le sait, il a vu son test, il a entendu son cri de haine la nuit dernière (ou du moins, qui ne datait pas de bien longtemps). C'est Kurosaki le meilleur des Shinigamis, parce qu'il baise avec n'importe qui en étant conscient de sa maladie. Il est un véritable baisodrome à lui seul, et Renji est fier de lui. Parce qu'Ichigo tue les clients, il tue les personnes qui les ont rendus si vulnérables, si faibles, il venge tous ceux comme lui, comme nous, et c'est juste magnifique. Ichigo se dit détaché de Grimmjow, mais ses amis savent qu'il ne couche plus avec lui de peur de lui transmettre le virus. Renji trouve ça très beau, et très courageux. Peu à peu, Ichi prend ses distances avec le bleuté, il a peur de le voir mourir alors, il s'éloigne, pour tout affronter seul.

Renji a compris. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être ensemble dans la même pièce, parce que leur cœur et leur âme sont déjà ensemble, à chaque instant, sans jamais les quitter.

La neige se rapproche de son visage ; il tombe. Le froid apaise son foie douloureux, anesthésie son corps, paralyse ses membres.

Rukia sera sauvée, elle est toujours sauvée. C'est une belle fille, célèbre, riche elle est l'étoile et la Lune, lui le chien et la merde mais qu'importe, il se sait aux côtés de ses deux amis, sa seule famille, ses âmes sœurs. Car son cœur bat en harmonie avec les leurs, et son sourire se superposent à leurs rires. Renji n'est pas seul, et il est ravi.

Tu m'entends, l'Univers, tu _nous_ entends ? Si tu nous entends, attends-nous, on arrive ! On voudrait tout comprendre, tout voir, tout savoir, tout vivre ! On cherche la porte du Nouveau Monde pour pouvoir s'y fondre…

Le murmure, devenu blizzard opaque, et la neige…

Il s'effondre. Il est seul, il est sur le carreau, un boulon échappé de ce gigantesque mécanisme de la vie, un oublié de l'évolution, seulement capable de se coucher en chien de fusil, et de plus penser à rien. Il doit être à Karakura, peut-être plus loin mais déjà, la neige efface ses pas, le recouvre, et il se sait oublié, rejeté, drogué. Comme s'il n'avait pas existé.

Le sang, qui s'échappe. Il le voit, il souille la neige autour de lui, mais déjà ses yeux se ferment, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il n'a plus la force, ses crocs ne déchirent plus, ses bras ne se lèvent plus.

Il est épuisé. Renji est vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

Il s'endort alors dans le Grand sommeil, plongé dans la béatitude du Soulagement, et sa conscience s'éteint dans le plus grand des silences.

Il est enfin en paix.

* * *

Perdre du poids. Vite. C'est important, c'est rapide trop rapide, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, elle ne comprend rien, plus rien, plus…

Là. Sa peau. Non, pas possible. C'est moche, vraiment moche, trop moche ! Il faut effacer, tout recommencer, recommencer ! Allez, un peu de blanc et les pores sont enfin obstrués ! Mais il n'y a pas assez, il n'y en a pas assez, il en faut plus, toujours plus. Vite, vite, vite. Ichigo va bientôt arriver, il ne doit pas me voir comme ça, il faut tout recommencer, plus vite, remettre du blanc, il n'y en a pas assez. Ichigo ne m'aimera pas, il faut que je sois belle, il faut que je sois parfaite. Ah, toujours pas assez de blanc, et là il manque du rouge, sur mes lèvres, il faut bien une jolie bouche pour qu'un garçon soit tenté de vous embrasser ! Et puis, ce gras, là, sur sa côte. On la croirait boursouflée, il faut tout changer ! Plus de sport, perdre du poids, il faut être parfaite.

Orihime s'agitait dans son appartement, agitée de spasmes. Elle a l'air brisé, irréparable, et ses ongles lacèrent sa peau en attendant sa mue. Elle va trop vite, elle en est à son huitième cachet d'AD de la journée.

Ichigo l'a appelé, il y a quelque temps il a dit qu'il passerait la voir, et depuis, elle rangeait son appartement de fond en comble, nettoyant n'importe quelle trace de saleté, et commençait à tousser à cause des vapeurs toxiques de la Javel Mais il y avait tellement de tâches, et elle avait tellement d'énergie, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe, non ? Comme ça, elle perdait du poids et ne pensait pas à manger. C'était parfait !

Elle avait perdu déjà douze kilos, Kurosaki sera fier ! Mais son visage, il était toujours aussi grossier, déformé, hideux. La Princesse y avait remédié de manière drastique au fond d'un de ses cartables, elle avait trouvé du Tipex et s'était était mis sur la joue, pour essayer. Le résultat était époustouflant, elle avait la même peau diaphane que Kuchiki, et ses pores étaient resserrés ! Magnifique, magnifique ! Oh, déjà vingt-trois heures ! Elle va prendre une pilule, comme ça, Hime ne dormira pas, la Princesse veillant à l'arrivée de son Prince, sans faillir. Bon, son visage la grattait quelque peu, mais rien de grave, elle se sent tellement mieux !

L'appartement est propre, certes, mais il n'y avait plus d'eau courante, parce que tout l'argent d'Orihime passait dans les pilules d'AD, il fallait bien qu'elle perde du poids, elle était si imparfaite !

Elle passe ses mains sur son crâne, le griffe en même temps que les pilules font effet, toujours surprise de ne plus sentir ses cheveux.

Urahara aime beaucoup ses cheveux il trouve leur couleur magnifique, et leur valeur unique. Alors elle s'est rasée la tête, et à échangé ses cheveux pour des pilules, et Urahara fut ravi, car des cheveux d'une telle qualité pouvaient se vendre au prix fort. Tant mieux, elle se débarrassait enfin de cette couleur immonde, et lorsqu'ils repousseront, ils seront noirs jais, comme ceux de Kuchiki.

Orihime danse, en transe et totalement hallucinée. Toujours les mêmes airs, toujours les mêmes pas, sinon elle se brisera les os, il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte du petit cercle, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite. Alors elle imite, parce que Rukia Kuchiki, c'est la grâce incarnée, la paix et la pureté. Il faut qu'Ichigo la voie, elle, et il doit l'aimer, s'il vient la voir ! C'est certain, et il le lui a promis ! Oh, comme la Princesses est heureuse ! Ça y est, elle est enfin prête, comme elle est excitée ! Ses dents grincent, et elle en sent certaines se déchausser mais elle n'y prête pas attention, elle voit cette tâche, derrière le gros meuble, cette vicieuse est presque invisible tant elle est minuscule, mais quand même présente ! Nuisibles ! Elle attrape un chiffon, l'inonde de Javel et s'emploie à désinfecter tout le meuble. Saleté de saletés ! Pourquoi lui faire ce sale coup, elle qui attendait innocemment son Prince ? Il n'acceptera aucune tâche, aucune erreur, aucune imperfection. Il est pur, lui, alors Orihime se doit de l'être aussi.

Déjà six heures ! Comme le temps file vite ! Il va arriver, elle en est persuadée. Ichigo vient toujours, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'il faut de mieux : aider les gens.

Mais…là ! Un pore dilaté ! Il est immense ! Vite, vite, avant qu'il n'arrive, il faut mettre du tipex, il faut…

* * *

Le manoir des Kuchiki.

Rukia a mit presque quatre jours pour venir. Elle les avaient passés dans le métro, perdue, insignifiante. Renji l'avait appelé, ce fut extraordinaire. Elle sentait cette pulsion en elle, celle de son frère de cœur, son âme sœur qui unissait ses battements avec les siens. Ils l'avaient porté, lui avaient donné ce courage indéfinissable, celui de la dernière chance, quand on a épuisé toutes ses options et qu'on est au bout du rouleau. C'était exactement ça : le Désespoir.

Rukia devait tenir. Pour elle, pour tous les autres. Elle devait percuter Byakuya, lui faire comprendre ses pensées profondes pour qu'il la voit enfin sous son véritable jour.

Ce soir, il est tard. Mais Rukia n'abandonnera pas. Elle ne le laissera pas entacher ses rêves par simple caprice. Elle existait, et était déterminée à se révolter.

Elle finit son joint de beuh, un peu trop chargé, et se dirige vers le portail, guitare sous le bras, chancelante.

Elle est dévisagée, partout. Mais elle avance la tête haute, digne, d'un pas conquérant.

Il est là. Au centre de la pièce. C'est une cérémonie somptueuse qui s'y déroule elle aurait pu faire tache, mais elle a vécu dans ce milieu une bonne partie de sa vie, elle sait comment s'y prendre pour atteindre la scène.

Un orchestre joue du Debussy, le compositeur préféré de son frère. Aujourd'hui, le 31 janvier, c'est son anniversaire : Rukia ne se souvient plus de son âge, les années sont passées trop vite pour qu'elle les compte.

Elle pue la weed, mais tant pis. Le silence se fait maître sur son passage son apparence et sa présence mortifie l'assemblée. Bande de connards de riches démagos et coincés.

Elle se sert un verre de whisky pur malt, puis monte sur la scène, choquant les musiciens. Elle fait signe au plus proche de se lever, ce qu'il fait avec ébahissement. Elle prend sa chaise, la racle contre le sol, puis s'assoit. Elle sort sa guitare, la branche à un ampli, puis sort un paquet de Dunhill de sa poche, s'en grille une. Son regard s'ancre dans celui de son frère, indéfinissable.

Elle gratte, un peu, puis commence le morceau. Elle va donner son âme, encore une fois, pour les autres, et pour le frapper.

Les notes s'élèvent, empoisonnantes c'est Artic Monkeys qu'elle joue, _Do I wanna know._

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

_Do you ever get the fear that you can't shift the type_

_That sticks around like something in your teeth_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

Tu as joué ta dernière carte sans me consulter, sans venir me parler. Tu n'as jamais adressé la parole, mais ce soir, tu vas m'écouter. Parce que je ne suis pas ce nuisible que tu balayes d'un seul geste, moi je suis la bête qui montre les crocs et serre les dents lorsqu'on l'attaque. Et je ne te laisserais pas m'effacer, Byakuya, pas encore.

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

As-tu seulement songé un seul instant à moi, depuis cette adoption ridicule ? Est-ce que tu m'as aimé, un jour ? As-tu cherché à me comprendre, mon pauvre frère ? N'as-tu donc pas la sensation de rater quelque chose, tout comme moi ?

_(Do I wanna Know)_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

Oui, Byakuya, ai-je besoin de savoir que tu me déshérites ? J'aurais préféré que tu gardes le silence, que tu me laisses dans ma déchéance j'aurais mieux supporter ton absence.

_Crawlin' back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few_

Pas une seule fois je t'ai ignoré, Byakuya. Tu as toujours été là, j'ai rampé devant toi, je me suis humiliée en espérant un jour que tu me remarques. Mais ce soir, j'en ai assez. Vas-tu enfin cessé d'intoxiquer mes pensées, vas-tu enfin te décider à me libérer ? Ce que tu as fait ressemble en tout point à un appel à l'aide, tu sais ? Me voilà devant toi ce soir, à te chanter mes mots, pour qu'enfin tu me laisses le contrôle. Ce soir, c'est toi qui ramperas, et tu tomberas enfin de ton piédestal.

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open_

_And if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker_ _up_

Il y a Gin, dans la foule. Il est très classe, sa chemise légèrement ouverte et sa cravate noire desserrée lui rajoutent du charme. Il ne sourit plus, il est atteint par ses paroles. Elle chante aussi pour lui, parce qu'elle ne veut pas être la poupée gonflable qui remplace Rangiku Matsumoto, certainement pas.

Son frère, lui, ne bouge pas d'un iota. Il semble confus, perdu, esseulé. Il est transporté par Rukia, et il voit Hisana qui chante, comme pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Il reste indéchiffrable, ne voulant pas être déstabilisé devant ces autres nobles, ravis de voir à quel point la famille Kuchiki va mal.

_Busy being yours to fall for somebody new._

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

_Too busy being yours to fall._

Me laisse pas devenir un fusil sans cartouches un cheval sans cavalier, une cavalière à pied, pitié, Byakuya, pitié. J'ai tout essayé, tout, tu ne peux pas refouler mes espoirs et mes désirs ainsi. Je ne suis pas de la barbaque qu'on traîne partout, qu'on égorge pour un sou, je reste humaine après tout.

Elle arrive à la fin de la chanson. Encore une fois, elle a ébloui son public. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne l'applaudira, et elle ne veut pas. Ce genre de situation ne le mérite pas.

Il ne bouge pas, il ne s'assoit même pas. Il l'a regarde, elle, pour la première fois. Elle est belle, sa sœur, elle ressemble à une divinité princière. Il aurait pu être fier d'elle, mais Byakuya est avant tout un homme d'affaires il est implacable, même dans ses relations familiales.

Rukia est pâles, maigre, et ses lèvres sont blanchâtres. Ses yeux rouges le sonde, et il a l'impression que c'est sa vie qu'elle juge. Elle est sale, pue la pisse et le rat, mais pourtant rayonne c'est devenu une vraie femme.

C'est un adieu, un long au-revoir. Mais Rukia va disparaitre, tôt ou tard, et ce sera trop tard.

Elle descend les quelques marches. Il la suit du regard. La cadette attend, une seconde, une heure, une vie, mais il persiste dans son mutisme.

Il a peur. Mais de quoi ? Byakuya n'aura jamais la réponse, mais quand il sent Rukia passer à côté d'elle, l'esprit surchauffé, il voit Hisana s'envoler.

Et il l'acceptait ? Il se soumettait ?

_Lâche. _Un grand homme blanc, un peu caché derrière une plante il a les cheveux, le visage et la peau blanche. Un énorme sourire de renard le nargue, et sa voix porte son mot jusqu'au fond de son cœur, comme un électrochoc. Lui, il est là pour la soutenir, la maintenir en vie c'est Gin Ichimaru, l'homme passe-partout, qui aidait parfois le Sereitei à démembrer des réseaux de Narcotrafiquants. Il Sait que si Rukia disparait du Manoir, alors personne ne la reverra jamais elle s'enterrera dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo, avalée par cette société de consommation.

Il se retourne, et s'avance vers sa sœur, qui lui tourne le dos. Il est bouillant de colère, un sentiment inexplicable enfoui au fond de lui, et qui jaillit comme un orgasme.

Il lui attrape l'épaule, et s'horrifie de la maigreur de celle-ci. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Elle se retourne, prêt à parler. Hurler, peut-être. Il ne le saura jamais, parce qu'une fois son visage tourné dans sa direction, il lui colle une gifle magistrale, dont le bruit se répercute sur le marbre. Elle semble choquée la première seconde, puis tente de lui donner un coup de poing, qu'il arrête très facilement. Rukia est faible, lente, morte et laide, mais c'est sa sœur, et il veut la sauver.

Il lui empoigne son bras qui n'est plus qu'os, et la traîne derrière lui. Il était sûr qu'il réussirait à la faire réagir avec les roses, parce qu'au fond d'elle, Rukia voulait qu'on aide et qu'elle arrête. Mais c'est tellement plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux !

_Tu te demandes si tu es bête féroce ou bien un Saint mais tu es les deux, et plus encore._

Partir. Faire une pause, s'enfuir. Byakuya veut l'emmener loin, la détacher de la merde dans laquelle elle s'est enfoncée, car Rukia est sa sœur, elle est Hisana, et qu'il y a quelque temps il l'a tenait bébé dans ses bras, si petite dans ses grandes mains, et qu'il faut s'enfuir, toujours plus loin.

Elle ne se débat pas, c'est la première fois qu'il la touche, elle est abasourdie. Ils se retrouvent au garage, ou des dizaines de voitures s'alignent. Derrière, les invités et les anciens de la famille crient au scandale, mais il les fait taire avec son regard glacial. Il la jette dans sa Jaguar F-type R coupé, sa voiture préférée. Noire, vitres teintées, la voiture de ses rêves. Il monte, et ouvre le garage. Sa sœur le regarde, sa guitare sur la banquette arrière. L'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, et ses mains qui tremblent d'appréhension. Comment a-t-il fait pour l'ignorer ? C'est une danseuse parfaite, une femme digne d'être aimée, sa fierté. Oui, cette petite fille des rues qu'il avait adopté avait été si bien élevée, si digne de son attention qu'il avait eu peur et avait voulu la tenir éloignée. Peut-être pour qu'elle ne soit pas affectée par son travail et ses responsabilités, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer une relation.

Il démarre, concentré, et roule vite, toujours plus vite, comme pour rattraper le temps par la vitesse, échapper à ses erreurs de jeunesse. Et Rukia rit, c'est trop comique, trop triste aussi…parce que Rukia a sa bouée, mais tous les autres…vas-t-on aussi les laisser se noyer ? Il ne sait pas, pour l'instant il veut construire un repenti.

Et tant pis si ça leur prend tout une vie.

* * *

Chad, il travaille à l'hôpital central de Karakura depuis des années. C'est un homme solitaire, très imposant du fait de sa carrure, un mec qui a tout vu et dont plus rien ne l'étonne.

Non, plus rien. Et ce qu'il voit en face de lui le désole.

C'est Renji dans ce lit. Il l'a trouvé agonisant dans les rues enneigées de la ville, ensanglanté, probablement ivre et en surdose. Il ne pèse plus qu'une quarantaine de kilos, et sa peau a vieilli prématurément. Chad aimerait bien qu'il ne se réveille pas, jamais, car Renji est dans son rêve, la conscience endormie par la morphine. Il ne veut pas le voir ouvrir les yeux, car il ne sera pas capable d'affronter la réalité on avait trouvé du cannabis sur lui, l'équivalent d'un tout petit joint, mais il ira en prison pour une durée moyenne de cinq à sept ans et subira une cure de désintoxication.

Renji, il a plus de bras gauche ce dernier avait pourri, car il s'était trop piqué, la malnutrition et la surconsommation de substances avaient aggravé son état de santé. On avait dû lui retirer son foie, trop malade et atteint de Cirrhose qui l'aurait probablement tué.

Ses cheveux rouges avaient étés rasé, car il s'était cogné la tête en s'écroulant, et qu'il avait fallu des points de suture. Renji Abarai n'était plus le même c'était la mort que Chad observait, c'était du poison qui se déversait dans les veines du malade, c'était la déchéance ultime que représentait Renji.

Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se réveille quand on a passé toute sa chienne de vie dans les Paradis artificiels, que peut-il y avoir de bien intéressant ici-bas ?

* * *

Uryuu Ishida est sur l'estrade.

Devant lui, une foule de spectateurs. Sept milliards, exactement. Ils ne le regardent pas, c'est comme s'il était invisible, ridicule.

Il déglutit difficilement la foule l'a toujours fait peur, il est de nature timide.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut se le permettre. Il est la voix, celle des autres, il porte leurs espoirs et leurs rêves, ils ont besoin de lui pour se faire entendre. Dans sa tête résonne les hurlements d'Inoue, qui, la peau rongée par le Tipex et le cerveau déglinguée par les Amphet, l'a supplié de le sauver mais finalement, en accomplissant un pas de danse compliqué, sa cheville trop fine s'était brisée, et elle s'était écroulée, morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

Le désir, le besoin. C'était partout, ils traversaient toutes les couches de la société. Le désir, artificiel ou nécessaire. L'aliénation, qui n'était qu'un désir réduit au désir de la possession, qu'on ne peut satisfaire alors on tourne en rond, et on en devient fous.

Le besoin. C'est le mécanisme du désir, les désirs vrais et les artificiels, construits par la société elle-même. Après tout, un désir naturel ne peut être stoppé mais aucun ne l'est véritablement. Manger était un désir remplaçable, Orihime en était l'exemple même : l'anorexie n'est pas la suppression du besoin de manger, car les anorexiques refusent de manger pour signifier quelque chose pour en obtenir une autre c'était attirer l'attention, réclamer de l'amour.

Le désir, le besoin : quels étaient leurs limites ? Ils n'étaient que des quêtes inabouties, une recherche perpétuelle du bonheur, qui définissent une société.

Les toxicomanes sont des victimes. Ils ne sont que des hommes obéissant à la société, en se soumettant à une consommation dont ils n'avaient pas besoin, ils sont la société de provocation. Ils fuient un monde réaliste pour des utopies, alors on les efface, car ils ne sont plus dans ce système capitaliste unique, oubliés par l'Humanité ils sont ceux qui refusent l'intégration, ils sont marginalisés, alors que c'est cette même société qui les a avalés. Ils sont des ratés, des éclopés, des assistés. Mais ils restaient des leurs, il ne faut pas les oublier.

Alors, Ishida parle à leur place. Il assume son rôle, il ne veut pas les laisser tomber : car qui seraient les moins humains, à ce stade ? Ceux qui fuient une Humanité trop froide et implacable ou ceux qui peuvent les laisser crever sur le trottoir ?

Quelques humains relèvent la tête de leur écran, intéressés. Ils l'écoutent, et même s'ils ne sont qu'un petit nombre, Ishida se sent porté. Alors il parle, très fort, très longtemps, parce qu'il y a trop de choses à dire mais aucune fin, car les soldats de la drogue morts au combat sont toujours remplacés par d'autres, trop vite et trop nombreux.

Ils sont une prière, un mensonge, un signal d'alarme ; mais on les ignoraient, ou on les catégorisaient, et Ishida comprenait : c'était dur de leur venir en aide, parfois ils vous en empêchait.

Mais voila, tout le monde n'a pas vu tout ce qu'Ishida a pu voir. Ses rétines le brûlent, depuis l'épisode avec Orihime, et ses oreilles bourdonnent sous les cris de douleur de Renji. Et il tient bon, c'est un ami fidèle, amoureux de ceux qui se considèrent perdus.

Ichigo, personne ne sait ou il est ; c'est comme s'il s'était effacé, disparu dans les méandres de son esprit. Certains disaient que Shirosaki avait définitivement pris sa place, ou alors qu'il traînait dans les bordels sombres, petites boutiques acculées près du métro ; d'autres encore affirmaient qu'il était mort d'une overdose au Hueco Mundo, en tapinant avec les plus beaux clients. Au fond, Uryuu ne veut pas savoir. Le plus important n'était pas de savoir ce qu'étais devenu, non ; le plus important était de _comprendre _ce genre de comportement pour mieux aider les prochains ; et il voulut choquer, pour marquer les esprits, comme une claque. Il employa des mots rudes, durs, ceux des autres, prenant peu à peu de l'aisance.

A présent, les mots lui viennent tout seuls ; il prend de l'assurance, sa voix porte. Le public est accroché à ses lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, pour imprimer cette réalité au fond de leurs rétines.

Ishida, il est accro lui aussi. Mais il est accro à la vie, et il veut vivre pour les autres, ces « oubliés », pour leur prouver qu'il en restait un peu, de la véritable Humanité…


	3. Lake

Heeeeeey ! Alors voila, comme annoncé, le premier heu…chapitre ? de Paraidisio, concentré sur Gin, au Lac Tahoe, avec Rukia. Il est sous l'effet des stup' (et de Lemmon 714 aussi), ce qui est écrit là relate un moment crucial de leur séjour selon ses perceptions. Rated T : quelques gros mots mais rien de choquant. Tout est à Tite Kubo. Enjoy !

* * *

Le lac. Silencieux. Les pas de Rukia, légers, solitaires, incontrôlés.

Gin est soufflé par la beauté de la Nature. Il plane, il a fumé un pur d'Amnésia Haze. Et bordel, il a envie de pleurer, il ne peut plus respirer, le lac l'emprisonne, beauté Pure et lui, déchet de l'espèce humaine, pourriture de la société actuelle, perdu dans ses espoirs et ses rêves. Une claque, et le choc se répercute dans chacune de ses veines, se personnifie dans ses peines, alourdissant ses regrets. Gin Ichimaru pleure, c'est peut-être un bad trip au fond il s'en fiche, il sait juste qu'il est en train de mourir et c'est horrible.

La paralysie. Elle se déploie sur chacun de ces membres, il en devient fou. Il se passe tellement de choses, le décalage est tellement grand, que l'eau du Lac trop immobile le vexe. Des millions de mètres cubes d'eau, une aussi claire que ses yeux, une eau où l'on pouvait y voir jusqu'à trente mètres de profondeur. C'est une puissance inconnue qui s'étend à perte de vue, c'est l'âme d'un peuple qui y vit. Et face à sa douleur, face à sa honte, la face contre terre et le visage pâle, Gin a envie de hurler, pour la faire réagir, lui montrer qu'il existe, juste là, sous ses yeux. Il veut lui montrer sa souffrance, qu'elle lui soit infligée aussi, car cela semble être le seul moyen pour enfin entrer en osmose avec elle. Chacune de ces gouttes d'eau renferme un secret, Gin en est certain. Peut-être qu'il est trop _high, _mais ça le tue de voir le lac si indifférent. Il aimerait bien que quelqu'un lève les yeux, lui tende la main. Mais il n'y a personne, il est seul, et le lent poison de Rukia le fait disparaitre à petit feu. Il doute que la douleur fulgurante l'achève non, ce sera l'angoisse, cette attente indescriptible de la Mort, les secondes qui durent des heures, en redoutant le dernier instant. Et personne non, personne ne le verra mourir, absorbé par sa propre destruction, au paroxysme de sa déchéance, écroulé face au monde. C'est le poids de l'Humanité qui a accéléré le processus, pas la drogue ce n'était qu'une compensation qui lui permettait de tenir.

Gin veut se lever. Il est incapable d'hurler, ou même de chuchoter. Mais la Volonté s'agite au fond de son âme Gin est trop beau, trop intelligent, trop important pour être un effacé. Il doit se lever, il doit changer, il doit vivre, et la peur de la Mort s'allie avec cette putain de volonté, il s'en sortira, il s'en sort…

La Réalité qui l'accable ses jambes ne le supporteront pas. Elles se briseront, et il disparaitra, devenant cendre.

Il brûle, ces veines sont en feu, le THC se propage trop vite, ça l'arrange. Car ce feu intense, tel l'Esprit Saint penché sur son sort, le consume. Il ne veut plus voir l'indifférence du Lac, il ne veut plus sentir le sol si rude sous sa peau, il ne veut plus entendre la Honte lui crier des obscénités. Ça parait fou, et totalement halluciné, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, putain ! De toute façon, il n'y a personne pour te sauver, personne pour t'accepter, pour te pardonner, Gin l'a compris très jeune. Il n'a jamais aimé un autre être humain à part Rangiku, il était déjà trop différent. Il n'avait jamais pu être des leurs, ces Humains, car même s'il leur ressemblait, il n'était pas de leur monde, ils se différaient trop. Gin le génie n'arrivait à s'accorder avec les autres. Il était seul, il n'avait pas besoin des autres, après tout, que pourrait-on bien conseiller à un génie ? Seul Aizen le comprenait. Et Gin le trahissait, au profit du Sereitei, parce qu'au fond c'était mal ce qu'ils faisaient, et à force de rejeter la faute sur l'autre, de chercher à comprendre qui de la poule et de l'œuf est venu le premier (est-ce de la faute du dealer ou du mec qui ne cesse de continuer à fuir et à se complaire dans des illusions ?), qu'ils finiraient tous schizophrènes à se déchirer ainsi, alors Gin aimerait bien que ça s'arrête… Et le Sereitei, cette milite récente spécialisée dans la drogue et divisées en treize quartiers (le premier étant la direction, le quatrième l'unité chargée des soins pour toxicos, la onzième pour les descentes et les missions jugées sensibles, ou encore la douzième pour la recherche) semblait être le seul à se dresser contre les plans de son cousin.

Malheureusement, le Sereitei, c'est « Coke'land », où les pires hommes corrompus par l'argent et la drogue et réunis dans un sombre dessein ils contrôlaient presque le Japon en entier, étendant leurs tentacules puantes autour des drogués japonais, prêts à les étouffer. Et cette milice venait à prendre le contrôle de l'Etat, paralysant le système et pourrissant ses principes.

L'eau. L'eau, Rukia, la Terre, le Ciel. Ce sont des forces de la Nature, indomptables et imprévisibles qui, lors de leur affrontement avec la vie, explosait dans un tonnerre de couleurs. Le bleu domine, le bleu de l'eau, de la glace et le bleu de ses veines qui palpitent avec frénésie. Chaque couleur a sa saveur, mais tout ce que Gin sent est amer. Dans sa bouche, des cendres se collent contre son palais, l'étouffe c'est le surplus de cannabis et ses psychoses cannabique qui remontent. Il voudrait bien les vomir, pour que ce foutu Lac ouvre enfin un œil sur sa condition, mais il ne peut pas, pas encore. Il n'est pas prêt, il le sait, il ne peut se détacher de la drogue. Elle a fini par lui prendre la vie, et il se savait très bien être sa créature, son pantin mais il ne changera rien, car Gin a perdu le contrôle. Lui qui savait toujours tout sur tout, le THC lui offrait une pause, une rupture lui permettant de souffler.

Savoir, c'est pouvoir mais le THC perturbe les processus de mémorisation du cerveau en désorganisant le fonctionnement électrique de l'hippocampe, structure clé du cerveau pour l'activation de la mémoire. Alors Gin finissait par ne plus savoir, à oublier, à laisser tomber. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou il n'était plus obligé de jouer ce rôle d'_humain, _il pouvait enfin se lâcher, et le poids sur ses épaules s'envolait, loin, Ichimaru s'oubliait. Son intelligence l'avait toujours tenu loin des autres, on lui avait même reproché la mort de ses parents. Lui qui savait tout, ce devin exécrable, comment avait-il pu oublier la poêle sur le feu, provoquant l'incendie mortel à ses onze ans ? Ses parents avaient brûlé, comme l'herbe dans ses joints, il n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver. Lui-même était un miraculé, alors qu'il aurait dû mourir le premier cependant, une poutre l'avait plaqué contre le sol, dans une poche d'air.

Gin était toujours le survivant que ce soit dans cet incendie ou face au tueur de Rangiku, il s'en était toujours sorti indemne. Peut-être était-ce du fait que son Intelligence hors du commun le favorisait, ou tout simplement parce que la Mort elle-même ne voulait pas d'un monstre pareil il s'en fichait. Il voulait oublier, ne plus sentir, et il avait cherché un moyen de s'enfuir. Le Cannabis agit sur le seuil de récompense, la zone du plaisir en produisant de la dopamine en quantité, elle augmentait la tolérance de ce seuil. Par exemple, lorsque vous mangez ou buvez, de la dopamine est produite par le cerveau qui stimulent ce seuil (vous êtes alors rassasié)/ Mais, avec la weed, la tolérance augmente et vous n'êtes plus aussi « rassasiés » il vous faut la dopamine produite par le THC, qui devient alors la seule capable de satisfaire cette tolérance. Félicitations, vous voilà dépendant.

Félicitations Gin, te voilà libre.

Le Lac. Une onde. Mais elle est si fugace qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé, avant de se gifler mentalement, un rire sardonique au coin des lèvres : depuis quand rêvait-il ? Il n'y avait pas de place pour les rêves, ici-bas.

Les mains de Rukia, si délicates elles sont contre son front, ses joues, partout il aimerait bien les tordre, les briser, pour que plus jamais il ne sente leur contact. Mais il est incapable de bouger, Rukia a plongé ses prunelles dans les siennes, comme prête à le dévorer.

C'est le ciel et l'orage, le bleu clair et les profondeurs de la mer, deux mondes qui se rencontrent le Lac est parallèle au visage de Rukia, il est stupéfait. Il avait totalement oublié la beauté qui l'accompagnait, une âme Pure ravagée par la drogue, ne l'a rendant que plus parfaite encore. Putain, c'est fou comme il l'aime, Rukia et ses mains trop réelles, parce qu'elle est la seule ancre qui le maintien dans la réalité, qui lui rappelle la dureté du monde dans lequel ils vivent, parce que chacun de ses gestes sont une claque assourdissante qui le paralyse et le glace, qui brisent ces chaînes qui lui permettaient si bien de se laisser aller. Le poids revenait sur ses épaules, atroce, douloureux, et l'ombre de Rangiku le suivait partout où il allait. Et, bien qu'il souffre et ne demande qu'à s'effacer encore et encore, il chérit Rukia, il chérit les Hommes, il se retrouve enfin avec quelqu'un. Quand il fait rire Rukia, il sent la chaleur de la peau de Rangiku contre la sienne, il entend l'Humanité qui riait à ses côtés ; il réapprenait à vivre, à _penser, _à aimer mais la beuh le retenait, coriace il entendait ses cris déchirants, ses pleurs sanglants, son odeur tentante. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était sa meilleure amie, son plus précieux allié, son pilier. Alors, en même temps que Rukia le hissait vers la lumière, il s'écroulait. Il ne pouvait allier les deux, il le savait mais peu importe, l'espoir fait vivre, il essayera jusqu'au bout. N'oubliez pas, Gin est un serpent, un dealer vicieux, un démon alors il pousse Rukia à la consommation, car ainsi, elle subira la même déchéance que lui. Ils seront heureux, enfin.

Elle lui parle. Il n'entend pas. Il ne veut pas entendre, il veut juste son regard dans le sien. Il ne réagit pas, il n'est plus capable de réagir, de toute façon il n'y voit pas l'intérêt. Ou était l'intérêt même de vivre ? Gin ne sait pas, il ne l'a jamais su. Il tourne en rond, ils tournent tous en rond, incapables de s'en sortir, parce qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés acculés, jetés dans ce putain de fossé, oubliés. Quel avait été leur tort ? Celui de vouloir vivre pleinement, leur orgueil, ou bien la faute de l'Humanité, qui s'est juré Destruction Mutuelle Assurée, afin de mieux déchirer l'un et l'autre ?

Rukia se lève, gracieuse. Elle a pris deux cachets de Lemmon 714, qui ont mis du temps à agir mais les voilà, percutant ses neurones, s'agitant dans sa tête. Rukia marche sur l'eau, tellement ivre et légère que ses pas ne laissent aucune trace.

Elle avance, loin, et Gin la voit s'enfoncer dans un trou béant, celui de la déchéance. Il ne peut pas l'arrêter, parce qu'elle s'enfonce vers lui, et qu'elle est prête à le rejoindre. Mais Rukia n'est pas un génie, encore moins un Ange elle n'y survivra pas comme lui. Elle est trop innocente, trop humaine peut-être, elle n'est pas lui.

Ses pieds s'enfoncent aussi, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Là, elle rit, comme étrangère à cette vie, indestructible. Le Lac, si immobile, si froid, si pâle. Il va l'aspirer, la dévorer, et Gin n'ira jamais la sauver, il veut ignorer le danger.

Ses doigts, électrifiés son cœur bat plus fort, c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend depuis des années ironiquement, c'est bien le seul jour de sa vie ou il n'a pas envie de l'entendre. Il ne veut pas être en vie ou se bouger, cela faisait trop mal, c'était trop lourd. Gin aurait voulu planer éternellement, pour le plus sentir ce putain de poids, que Rukia a profondément alourdi. D'ailleurs, elle s'éloigne vraiment, et Gin sent ses épaules se relâcher, très lentement loin des yeux, loin du cœur comme on dit….

Alors pourquoi ce dernier ne cessait-il de battre aussi vite ? Gin serra les dents douloureusement, les cendres se répandant hors de sa bouche. Il étouffe encore plus, et ne peux détacher ses yeux de Rukia.

Rukia, qui est en plein milieu du lac, face à l'horizon, beaucoup trop loin. Elle a les bras levés, comme un dernier salut, celui d'une étoile prête à imploser, une danseuse en fin de carrière devant elle, Gin voit Rangiku, penché sur Rukia, son menton effleurant ses doigts. La rousse à d'immenses ailes blanches dans le dos, c'est le plus bel Ange du Paradis. Elle attend Rukia, elle est venue cueillir sa vie.

Son cœur s'est arrêté. C'est un silence étourdissant, étouffant, et Gin hurle, il voit Rukia s'affaisser, et il comprend, ces battements de cœur sont aussi ceux de son âme-sœur, celle qui est en train de mourir. Il hurle, car il ne sent plus aucun poids, le poids de la Vie. Si Rukia disparait, alors lui aussi il est censé être heureux, c'est ce qu'il voulait : mourir aux côtés de Rukia, afin de ne plus jamais être seul.

Mais il n'y a que Rukia qui s'éloigne, il reste seul Rangiku l'Ange le juge, ses ailes Saintes déployées en direction du Ciel. Elle tient le poignet de Rukia, qui n'a plus que la tête hors de l'eau. _Lâche prise, laisse tomber tes illusions._

Gin ne veut pas voir Rukia mourir, pas sans lui mais il n'a pas la force de se lever, il ne peut que supplier l'Ange du regard mais Rangiku est l'Ange de la Mort, le Shinigami. Elle laisse tomber le poignet de la Danseuse de Glace, qui disparait sans aucun remous Gin Ichimaru pleura.

Cela ne dura peut être que quelques secondes, ou bien quelques années, encore ce foutu Temps ingérable, mais l'âme de Gin se déchira, implorant les Dieux de sauver sa Danseuse. Personne ne lui vint en aide, comme il s'en doutait il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il trouve la force, car Rukia ne doit pas disparaitre, elle est trop jeune et trop belle pour mourir dans l'anonymat le plus stricte elle doit briller, s'émerveiller, vivre, pas une putain de camée.

Qu'est-ce qui va nous tuer ? La drogue, la Colère ou bien les autres ?

La douleur lui rompt les os, broie le cœur et brûle son âme. La douleur constante, continuellement présente, depuis sa naissance.

La douleur avait toujours été son arme la plus efficace, la béquille qui le maintenant debout il l'avait retournée contre les autres, l'avait remué dans son esprit, avait appris à la connaître, l'apprivoiser, la tolérer. Mais aujourd'hui, il est incapable de la contrôler. Et c'est tout un monde qui s'effondre. Il perd pied à son tour, sa conscience se brise, ils ne leur restent que quelques instants. Alors, Gin doit aller vers l'avant ou l'arrière ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les sauver ?

La douleur qui chaque minute lui rappelait qu'il était en vie, qu'il respirait pouvait-on réellement définir la vie par le simple fait de respirer ? La douleur qui l'avait maintenu debout, qui l'avait soutenu il ressentait cette douleur à l'instant même, l'ange et Rukia ne pouvait être une illusion, Rukia était réellement en train de mourir, et lui aussi. Ils devaient se sauver eux-mêmes, surpasser cette putain de douleur pour être véritablement en vie, avoir le courage et la volonté de survivre, accepter de se faire battre et connaitre l'Humilité, ce qu'ils ont toujours ignoré depuis des années. Atteindre le bonheur, sortir du Paradis artificiel pour affronter l'enfer sur Terre, et de l'apprivoiser suffisamment pour y déceler ses petites parts de Lumière. Mais cela semblait si fastidieux, si lourd et complexe que même le meilleur des Génies ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant il se retrouvait là, sur le Lac Tahoe, avec Rukia qui se noyait plus loin. Il avait essayé de la sauver en partant loin, mais la Mort les poursuivait inlassablement, traqueuse impitoyable ils avaient déjà tellement de dettes que plusieurs vies ne suffiraient pas pour s'acquitter de toutes. Ils avaient quand même fui en sachant tout cela, en recherche d'un perpétuel répit, quelques heures de plus de vie grappillées un peu partout.

Il devait bouger. Il pouvait bouger. Il entendait gémir chacun de ses nerfs -la preuve qu'il vivait encore. Cette souffrance, cette brulure infernale, le rendait humain il ne devait rien lâcher, être acharné, reprendre le contrôle, pour Rukia, pour continuer de planer, pour les autres.

L'eau, qui à se contact se trouble, frémit, puis tempête la voilà orageuse, véritable obstacle, qu'il est déterminé à franchir. Au fond du Lac défile sa vie, ses souvenirs et, à mesure qu'il avance, ses souvenirs lui redonnent le courage, l'énergie intarissable de la vie se propageant au plus profond de son âme. Il voit Rukia, et l'eau se fracasse contre son être, ils ne sont plus que deux bêtes enragées. Kuchiki est à des millions d'années-lumière, mais quand il tend la main il sent sa peau trop froide, très proche. Il la hisse, de toutes ses forces, en hurlant, en écho avec l'Ange qui chante, pour le glorifier, peut-être aussi le supplier. L'ange prie pour lui, pour son honneur, il ne peut le décevoir. Et, à l'instant où le crâne de sa danseuse touche la surface de l'eau, il se sent propulsé dans l'espace, puissant, fier, avec ses propres ailes.

Rukia happe, et sa première goulée d'air percute Gin de plein fouet, qui se sent redescendre immédiatement.

Le Lac, immobile et silencieux. Eux, au milieu. Ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains jointes et leurs bouches caressantes, comme s'ils se retrouvaient véritablement. C'est une Renaissance. Gin a sauvé Rukia de la noyade, et même si ce n'est pas la bonne, il a désormais la force Rukia a un nouveau socle, solide, bâti sur l'espérance et l'amour, et l'acidité du monde. Ils sont au milieu du Lac, car ils sont enfin ce qu'ils étaient censés être, des Humains avec des émotions, des couleurs et des saveurs : ils souffraient, aimaient, haïssaient, et sauraient tirer des leçons de leurs souillures, de leur décadence peut-être même qu'ils vivront un jour ensemble, mais ils savent qu'ils seront en perpétuelle souffrance, qu'ils devraient apprendre à cohabiter avec.

Ils sont en vie, unis, drogués, mélancoliques peut-être, ils sont ensemble. Et pour Gin, c'était le plus important.


	4. Les morts qui marchent

L'opium. Grande euphorie, grand calme, puissant analgésique qui vous paralyse sur un canapé et vous fait dormir. A la longue, vous risquez une déchéance physique et intellectuelle, une extrême maigreur, sans compter les maladies et d'un affaiblissement de l'organisme. Cette drogue me « plait » pour _Paraidisio, _alors…

* * *

**Le Mort qui marche**

Les lumières de la ville. Le son, c'est toute une vie qui défile. Les amis, toujours au fond de son cœur. Il marchait sans crainte, évoluant au fil de ses envies, se fondant dans la masse compacte et informe que formait l'Humanité. Ses pas sont surs, son sourire authentique, et ses prunelles sont animées d'une mélancolie profonde.

Il est là, vivant. Vous sentez cette chaleur qui vous remplit l'âme, tout en vous donnant envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps ? Tous ces sentiments qui vous traversent lorsque vous observez un oiseau dans son nid, ou un nuage esseulé dans le Ciel, toutes ces choses futiles mais ô combien importantes dans vos souvenirs. Vous sentez cette voix qui vous transcende, et bouscule tous vos raisonnements ? Celle qui vous chuchote de croire en vos convictions, de ne rien laisser tomber, qui vous pousse à continuer ? Vous voyez cette grâce qui les animent, cette beauté macabre et réaliste, tel un pantin dont les fils auraient étés coupés, vous donnant libre cours à vos mouvements ? Vous goutez à ce miel chaud, celui qui coule dans votre gorge et permet d'adoucir vos mots, afin de ne pas blesser les autres ? Ressentez-vous le vent d'Ouest bousculer vos croyances, en s'immisçant dans vos pensées et au plus profond de vos os ? Oui ? Parfait vous êtes en vie.

Le vent qui souffle. Ses cheveux s'envolent, on dirait des fils d'or qui s'agitent indolemment, inconscients. Ses mains quittent ses poches et il sent l'air glacé de décembre s'infiltrer entre ses doigts. Le bruit de ses pas, furtifs et saccadés. Non, plus maintenant là il est tranquille.

La fumée de la cigarette, qui l'accompagne toujours et à jamais. Des visages, des morceaux de cheveux, des hommes, épars. Quelle étrangeté, la vie.

Des sourires, des fossettes, des grimaces et parfois un rire. Il ne les voit pas, mais il perçoit, il le sent au fond de lui, c'est inscrit sur chaque être. Ca s'entend lorsque vous frôlez un autre vous, cet humain si différent, votre frère sans vraiment l'être. Ça titille votre âme lorsque vous aimez une personne. Ça glorifie vos amis, votre famille, le monde. Ça répond à toutes vos questions.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il ne le sait pas. Mais bizarrement, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour comprendre il préfère en profiter simplement, goûter à ce bonheur lorsqu'il est à sa portée. Mais peu de gens le remarquent : lui, il fait partie des élus qui peuvent discerner cette chose, indescriptible et pourtant si commune peut-être bien est-ce la vie, ou bien une âme, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Des couleurs, des odeurs, des visages, des regards. Chacun lui transperce la tête, et jamais il n'oublie le regard d'un Homme. Trop important, trop riche pour être effacé. Il est au milieu d'une foule dense et diverse, et devant lui s'étalent des néons de toutes les couleurs, des magasins pas centaines, des restaurants par milliers. Il se perd, mais qu'importe, c'est en se perdant qu'on finit par se retrouver. Lui, il est perdu. Beaucoup trop loin, mais néanmoins on ne peut plus conscient. Il est paralysé par l'air froid qui s'insinue dans ses poumons, il entend les pas de la Mort qui s'accordent avec les siens, dans une mélodie hypnotique. Quand il se retourne, il ne voit personne, et pourtant, dans le coin de son œil, il voit le drapé de la Mort. Mais il ne dit rien, de toute façon on ne peut pas lutter pas vrai ? On est obligé d'y passer, non ?

Les voitures et leurs roues bruyantes, qui passent à une vitesse hallucinante, sans se rendre compte que leur moteur accable l'homme, l'écrasant avec leurs vrombissements. La fumée des pots d'échappement souffle sur son jean, produisant une douce chaleur. Le ciel noir, très haut, qui les domine. Ce soir, il a mis sa rode étoilée, il est de toute beauté. Parfois, il aimerait bien que tout le monde se taise, afin de profiter du monde. Mais il ne dit rien, indolent. Il s'efface, il préfère observer plutôt qu'agir. Et la Mort lui coupe toujours la parole, elle ne veut pas qu'il s'exprime il doit mourir en silence.

Il fait partie de ceux qu'on appelle les Vizards, les Masqués, les _Morts qui marchent. _Il prend de l'opium, la drogue des poètes : Edgar Allan Poe, Baudelaire et même Dickens en consommaient. On peut le manger, le fumer ou bien le boire. Tout est bon dans le cochon, comme on dit et les effets que te procure cette merveille sont incomparables à n'importe quelle autre drogue. On est tellement bien que se lever n'est plus nécessaire, on aimait la vie de manière parfaite, avec ses problèmes et ses erreurs en fait, toute douleur disparaissait complètement, et seule la Paix occupe ton être. Il n'avait pu trouver son bonheur que dans cette substance, les aléas de la vie l'ont tellement marqués que le Désespoir, en âme charitable, l'avait conduit tout droit vers le pavot, avec le sourire de celui qui s'attable face au meilleur repas de son existence. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie, et il était épaulé par des _amis, _ces êtres qu'il a rencontrés autour d'une pipe à opium. Ensemble, ils formaient ce petit groupe d'élus du Japon, l'élite des Opiacés, aimés de nombre de jeunes, et animant aux côtés du Trio d'Or les soirées dans de célèbres clubs japonais. Pourtant, ils restaient très différents : eux, ils étaient pour calmer les esprits surchauffés, apaiser les mecs en surdose, endormir les consciences. Leurs mouvements lents, leurs visages blancs et leurs regards fixes faisaient penser à des morts, qui vous emprisonnent dans une dance mortelle, celle de la drogue. On les appelle les _Morts qui marchent _car il y a toujours derrière eux cette immense Faux, et cette grande Dame d'os qui accompagnent leurs paroles et leurs gestes, comme s'ils n'étaient que des pantins, des fantômes, des enveloppes corporelles vides. Ils erraient sans but, largués, abusés par la société, perdus et en pleine défonce. Ils ne sont ni vivant ni mort, un peu entre les deux, souvent plus proche de la mort qu'autre chose. Ils étaient les Vizards car derrière leur masque de chair et de sang se cachait la Mort, déguisée pour mieux piéger, et ces espèces « d'avocat du Diable » ne faisaient que distribuer malheur autour d'eux. Enfin du moins, c'est ce que les mauvaises langues disaient. Au fond, il savait bien qu'il aimait la vie, et même s'il avait pris la décision de ne pas lutter, les couleurs et le monde étaient toujours aussi vifs, et lui mordaient le cerveau de par leurs beautés il pouvait être un Mort qui marche, il connaissait très bien la Vie, il pouvait même dire qu'elle était une de ses meilleures amies. Il se fiche un peu de ce que les autres pensent, ils ont bien un défaut quelque part. _Que celui qui n'a jamais péché lui jette la première pierre ! _Personne n'était venue la lui lancer, cette foutue pierre il devait être dans ses droits.

Il marche, oui. Mais vers où ? Il ne sait pas, il verra bien. Il sait juste qu'au bout du chemin, il n'y a rien, et que ce sera la fin, peut-être bien de tout. Ses pieds, qui frappent le bitume à chacun de ses pas, font remonter le choc tout le long de ses jambes, dans un frisson voluptueux. Ses doigts gelés lui rappellent qu'il est encore en vie, et le souffle qui s'échappe de ses lèvres disparait dans la nuit, comme lui il est l'ombre de la société, il avance dans la pénombre avec difficulté, fardeau de l'Humanité. Mais il parle toujours à l'Espoir, qui ne quitte jamais totalement un être humain. Lui, il pense qu'il pourrait bien y avoir de la lumière dans leur vie, un jour peut-être. Hiyori se moque de lui, parce qu' « un jour peut-être » est synonyme de jamais. Au fond, elle a certainement raison, mais il n'a pas pour habitude de l'écouter, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Lui, il veut continuer de marcher, encore un peu, en attendant que la Mort le rattrape. Bien qu'il sache qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle était toujours derrière lui, il ne la voyait jamais arriver, comme tout le monde contrairement à ce qu'Ichigo pense, on ne peut se préparer à la Mort, on ne peut savoir quand elle surviendra ou alors, lui en est capable, ce petit roux aux grands yeux ambrés, la tête enfarinée par la coke et croyant pouvoir tout surmonter.

Il veut rire, jouir de cette putain de vie, et il le fait dans le calme profond, le silence alarmant de ces bohèmes. Il profite, oui, mais ses lèvres restent closes, ses bras restent immobiles, sa pupille rétrécie reste morne. Un jour, quelqu'un sera fier de lui, car il en vaut le coup, sa vie est tellement géniale et remplie qu'elle mérite d'être entendue mais il y a tellement de voix, sept milliards à peu près, que la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre de l'Humanité était une voix confuse, bourrue, qui murmurait des paroles inintelligibles. Alors il se taisait et marchait en silence, c'est un peu sa manière de s'exprimer. Il veut que chacun de ses pas soient aussi gracieux que ceux de Rukia, que sa voix porte aussi loin que celle de Renji, mais il n'a pas la force, derrière lui, la Dame aspire peu à peu sa vie. Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, un jour Rukia ne dansera plus, et Renji ne parlera plus : on est voués à disparaitre, pourquoi faire des efforts ?

La pluie, le vent, le froid. Ils l'assomment mais en même temps le revigore, car cette eau froide sur sa peau est une brûlure, qui glisse le long de sa joue, comme une menace latente, mais conséquente. Car, après avoir parcouru le tracé de sa joue, elle finit par tomber, s'écraser au sol, et disparaitre avec ses consœurs la goutte, c'est lui, insignifiante et pourtant redoutée. Il est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, celle qui finit par te tuer, cette limite que tu franchis sans t'en rendre compte, celle qui te mène à l'_overdose. _Parce que cet homme aime consommer avec d'autres personnes, dans le but qu'un maximum de gens soit dans le même délire, et qu'ils voient tous, qu'ils comprennent enfin ce qu'est la véritable existence, qu'ils vivent pleinement ce qu'il ressent. Il aimerait bien que l'opium soit légalisé, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

Le vent, qui le pousse dans toutes les directions, qui se fracasse contre sa poitrine, qui assaille sa gorge. Il aime le vent, car ce dernier balaye tout, et ne laisse qu'une terre pure et aseptisée, sur laquelle tout est possible. Quand le vent souffle, ses soucis s'envolent, et lui aussi, c'est juste magique. Alors, lorsqu'il est haut dans le ciel, il déploie ses ailes et termine sa nuit au septième ciel. Il ne pourrait vous le décrire, mais disons qu'il échappe à la Mort, pour quelques secondes ou quelques heures peu importe, il s'éloigne et elle ne peut le suivre, elle appartient au monde d'en bas, aux Enfers. Son rôle et de faire plier chaque chose sur terre, le ciel ne fait pas partie de son domaine en tous cas, il y croyait dur comme fer.

Et puis, la Maturité s'était penchée vers lui, lui soufflant quelques mots déstabilisants, avant de le pousser gentiment vers son camarade Réalité. La mort est universelle, même le plus bel oiseau finit par mourir, les ailes brisées. Alors il n'avait plus essayé de lui échapper, au contraire, il l'avait attendue, pour marcher avec elle, en silence, comme deux vieux amis se baladant avec pour seule complice la Lune.

Il y a des éclats de voix. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elles veulent dire, ces voix, mais il penche un peu la tête, comme intéressé ce sont les voix de deux filles. Sa cigarette lui brûle les doigts, elle est bientôt finie il la jette, puis en sort une autre, qu'il allume avec autant d'envie. Il est sous l'influence de la Lamaline (peut être aussi de la Codéine, il sait qu'il en a pris une bonne quantité récemment), de méthadone (opioïde synthétisé en 1937) et de la vodka, qui l'anesthésie. Les filles derrière lui ont un sujet de conversation qu'il ne saisit pas. Elles parlent de choses tellement futiles qu'il a envie de rire : on dirait bien qu'il s'agit de la Haine. Oui, c'est ça, elles sont en train de lyncher une camarade de classe avec beaucoup de haine.

Il ne connait pas la Haine, il n'a jamais voulu la connaître il n'en voit pas l'intérêt, c'est une perte de temps qui pourrait l'empêcher d'avancer, car lorsque ton âme atteint son trop-plein de haine, alors elle finit par se consumer elle-même.

Les filles le dépassent. Il aimerait bien avoir leur énergie, et parfois il regrette d'être accompagné par la Mort, les vivants finissaient par le fuir ou l'abandonner. Pourtant, il était encore vivant, pas vrai ? Il sent le froid et la pluie, qu'est-ce qui le différencie des autres ? Il voudrait courir et voler, s'éloigner de la pourriture qui l'entoure. Il n'a pas l'énergie, tant pis, il laisse tomber. Il vit à son propre rythme, décalé de la société, un peu heureux, à la surface.

La rue, le feu rouge. Les voitures le frôlent, inconscientes. Lui, il a presque envie de lever sa jambe, juste pour savoir s'il aurait mal lorsqu'elle lui sera arrachée : mais il ne sent plus la douleur depuis longtemps, ça le désole un peu. Mais la vie sans la souffrance, c'est bien aussi, il peut vous l'assurer. Pourtant, ne pas ressentir la douleur était un inconvénient notable on n'a plus aucune limite, on est perdu, on ne sait plus quand s'arrêter on peut foncer contre un mur encore et encore qu'on se saura jamais quel coup nous tuera. C'est angoissant, à la longue. Mais bon, il fait avec. Il laisse sa jambe sur le sol, il n'aurait su comment la lever, de toute manière. Il attend, avec bon nombre de ses concitoyens, comme des soldats obéissants, réglés avec minutie, un engrenage parfaitement huilé. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde aime dire mais les suicidés des métros ou de la route sont là pour témoigner du mal-être de la société, et les drogués ne sont que les morts en attente, qui vous crache dessus parce que vous avez le malheur d'être en vie, au même titre qu'eux mais ils n'y a que peu de gens pour eux, un intérêt quasi-inexistant, c'est triste.

Le petit bonhomme vert, qui vous signale que votre vie peut reprendre. Mais ces quelques secondes d'inactivité, de pause l'ont bloqué. Il est amorphe, apathique, la somnolence l'envahit. Derrière lui, la Mort s'approche, son souffle lui caresse la nuque. Si elle l'emporte maintenant, il ne dira rien. Il a vécu, il ne lui en voudra pas. Il n'en veut à personne. Une ambulance qui passe en trombe, ses lumières blessent ses yeux fragiles.

D'où vient-il ? Du fin fond du Japon, mais tout le monde le croit Afghan il a les cheveux blond mais son amour pour le pavot rappelle les habitants de ce pays, où les centres de désintoxication accueillent aussi bien les adultes que les enfants, accros dès la naissance à cette substance. Quelle chienne de vie, quand même. Il faut composer avec. En fait, il ne se souvient pas d'où il vient, son premier souvenir étant son premier joint où quelques gouttes d'opium était venu le parfumer, et qu'il était resté sur un canapé pendant des heures sans bouger chaque grain de poussière, chaque coin de meuble ou bien encore les fêlures du plafond le passionnaient trop pour lui permettre un quelconque mouvement. Il avait entendu Ikkaku hurler dans la nuit, certainement trop alcoolisé, mais il n'en avait cure intervenir ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit, son ami aurait pu s'écrouler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il voyait sans voir, son cerveau ne pouvant filtrer autant d'informations.

Quelqu'un le pousse en avant. Il devait bloquer le passage, alors il bouge, ses jambes effectuant le trajet sans l'avertir. Le pousseur le dépassa sans un regard, au ralenti, comme dans un film. Il est juste un peu derrière lui, un tout petit peu, et les phares d'un scooter l'éblouissent il passe entre eux d'eux, trop vite, les frôlant dangereusement. L'homme se retourne et injurie le conducteur, qui continue sa route sans un regard en arrière. Il dépasse son pousseur, satisfait, et poursuit son propre chemin.

Il aimait la vie il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas savoir quand elle arrivera à sa fin. Il préfère être coupé en pleine action, en pleine pensée, ne pas voir la Mort arriver, exploser. Il voudrait être inoubliable, un modèle pour tous, une idéologie nouvelle et parfaite il voudrait être un monde, un univers, une vie entière la sienne sera trop courte, évidemment, et il aura certainement raté trop de choses. L'amour, par exemple, ou encore la Foi, qu'il n'aura jamais connu : il n'a foi qu'en lui, qu'en la Vie et la Mort il avait des amis, mais il ne leur accordait pas sa confiance, c'était trop superficiel et vicieux. Car quand on accorde sa confiance à quelqu'un, on finit irrévocablement par être déçu un jour ou l'autre. Pas vrai ? Au moins, débarrassé par cette perverse de Confiance, il pouvait apprécier ses amis pour ce qu'ils étaient, et non pour ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils soient.

Il a fini de traverser. Il pourrait s'arrêter, une fois de plus, mais la Mort attend encore le prochain bonhomme vert, elle est à quelques mètres de distance. Plus il s'éloigne, et plus il marche vite, et le souffle dans sa poitrine se réchauffe doucement alors il s'éloigne, ignorant les cris de son amie, le cœur vide. Mais tant mieux, s'il est vide, il pourra le remplir, avec de bonnes choses cette fois-ci. Il marche, la clope au bec, presque heureux, la nicotine le sortant un peu de sa torpeur. Il bouscule quelqu'un, personne à vrai dire, un anonyme, mais la cigarette tombe, et il doit se pencher pour la ramasser c'est tellement dur qu'il met plusieurs heures, et la Mort a le temps de le rejoindre. Et lorsqu'il porte la tige de tabac à a bouche, c'est à nouveau cet éclat morne et paresseux qui danse dans ses prunelles.

Il est bientôt arrivé. En vérité, son trajet n'était pas très long, mais il a tellement de choses à penser, tellement d'êtres et de regards à retenir qu'il a pris un siècle pour y parvenir.

Il est au bout de la rue, au bout du rouleau. La mort, toujours là, qui attend, tel un rapace avide de viande. Il est dans une impasse, dans le silence, dans la nuit noire. Les néons se sont éteints, ou alors il est trop loin, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Ils sont éteints, comme un dernier hommage, et les bruits de la ville sont indistincts, informes. Il est seul, et très fatigué. Ce trajet, c'a été toute sa vie il y a des visages et des sourires qui s'agitent dans son esprit il y a des vies et des rires qui entachent sa mémoire. Il ne partira pas seul.

La cigarette, tellement bonne. Il tire encore une fois dessus, et il ne reste qu'un quart de tabac il s'assoit, lentement, face à la Mort pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin, la dernière scène, celle où il voit enfin l'apparence de la Mort, avec son sourire mutin.

Elle a un air de ressemblance avec Hiyori. Tant mieux, il veut partir avec le sourire de Hiyori. Il aime Hiyori, peut-être un peu trop fort. Mais Hiyori l'a abandonné, elle a préféré mourir d'un coma éthylique, il y a quelques mois. Les Vizards, tous ces fumeurs d'opium pourris, avaient vu la mort s'insinuer lentement dans leur groupe et il était le dernier à partir. Il avait été leur chef, cela lui paraissait normal. D'autres personnes reprendront leurs rôles, d'autres soldats viendront combler les rangs vides de nouveaux Shinigamis répandront leurs maléfices à leurs places, ils seront certainement plus efficace que lui.

Sa tête contre le mur. Il ne sent plus le vent, ni le froid, ni la pluie. Lui qui pensait avoir tout senti, voilà qu'il se retrouvait insensible tout n'était toujours qu'illusion, ça le désolait. Sa cigarette qui fume, inexorablement, sans espoir de coupure. Il tire ses dernières lattes, défiant la Mort de l'en empêcher. Mais elle a attendu des années, elle peut encore attendre quelques secondes.

La nicotine, qui lui pique la gorge. Il aurait voulu fumer une dernière fois de l'opium, avant sa mort, histoire de partir en paix pas grave, les opiacés et l'alcool le font quand même planer.

Vous entendez, cette musique, qui tambourine contre votre cœur ? Vous sentez la pluie, le froid et parfois, regardez-vous ces nuages indolents avec toute la douceur du monde ?

Soyez une Nation, souvenez-vous de moi scandez mon nom, qu'il vous transporte. Unissez-vous, observez les autres ils vous rappellent quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont communs, pas vrai ? Regardez les autres, levez les mains la vie vous emmène. Avez-vous peur de la Mort ? Avancez-vous, soyez sans crainte elle n'est pas une ennemie. Apprenez à la connaitre, à faire avec vous pourrez avancer. Aimez votre prochain, touchez-le sentez-vous la même chaleur traverser son corps ? Ce sang, un peu semblable au votre, qui parcoure ses veines ? Devenez le futur, soyez-vous-même, écoutez la véritable symphonie de la vie voilà mon hymne.

Je me nomme Shinji Hirako j'aime la vie. Je l'ai aimé, plutôt, car me voici face à la Mort. Je n'ai pas peur, je dois avoir le sourire je ne sens déjà plus mon corps, je n'ai plus froid.

La Mort, cette terrible amie. Il plane, à sa hauteur, et lorsqu'elle se penche pour aspirer son dernier souffle, elle ne perçoit que son rire.


	5. Castle of Glass

Bon, chapitre centré sur mon adorable Sosuke, et la guerre Shinigami/Espadas de mon point de vue, ainsi que l'origine du Hogyoku. Chapitre construit sur la chanson _Hook Shot, _de Wolfgang Gartner. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'Hardteck avec cette musique, qui n'est qu'un assemblage de sons étranges, mais en l'écoutant, j'ai « collé » souvenirs et réalité de la vie d'Aizen, ce qui vous semblerait peut-être bizarre (on passe du coq à l'âne tous les deux paragraphes), mais c'est nécessaire (non en fait, je trouvais ça cool). PDV d'Aizen-Sama, rated T, et heu…c'est tout ?

Sereitei = Organisation

Shinigamis = Agents

Soul society = zone géographique qui délimitent l'espace englobant Sereitei, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, magasin d'Urahara (concentration élevée de toxicos de Tokyo).

Voilà voilà, enjoy !

* * *

**Castle of Glass**

La patience. Tel était son mot d'ordre, son état d'esprit, sa vocation. La patience était mère de nombre de choses, et la Destruction en faisait partie.

Petit déjà, Sosuke Aizen était un garçon sage et obéissant, et qui avait pour plus grand secret la Destruction, comme si cela était inscrit dans son code génétique. Il s'étonna de longues années d'être si différent des autres humains, à les surpasser de par son intelligence et son intégrité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'admirait ainsi, et sa vie sociale était des plus remplies. Il était promis à un bel avenir, à suivre le chemin de ses parents. A 21 ans, il se mariera avec une femme de la même classe et charmante, qui sera là pour meubler les pièces de sa somptueuse demeure, ainsi que pour charmer les hommes d'affaires les plus réticents à une collaboration.

Oui, il s'en étonna longtemps, mais c'est à douze ans qu'il comprit. On l'admirait car il incarnait l'homme parfait, il représentait l'Humanité dans son ensemble, avec ses traitrises et ses horreurs. On voulait lui ressembler car c'était dans la nature de l'être humain d'être aussi mauvais et pourri. Son père lui répétait inlassablement que l'Homme était fait pour dépasser ses limites. Alors, Sosuke s'était dit qu'il pousserait l'humain dans ce but, avec cependant une différence. En effet, si son père avait foi en l'Humanité et pensait pouvoir faire avancer les sciences et technologies encore plus loin, Sosuke décida de faire dépasser toutes les limites de l'humain, mais seulement les mauvaises il sut alors pourquoi il était venu au monde, lui qui illuminait n'importe qui. Il était le Porteur de Lumière, l'Enfer à lui seul, et sous cette peau chaude et ses nerfs puissants se cachait le Néant, un tourbillon de destruction, envoyé sur Terre pour faucher les vies. Il s'acquitta à cette tâche avec un zèle particulier, et, comme toutes les choses que Sosuke devait faire, il mena cette tâche à bien. Si bien qu'à ses dix-huit ans, il contrôlait 47% du trafic de drogues japonais, et était à la tête de trois cartels. Mais, comme n'importe quel humain, Sosuke avait une faiblesse : l'orgueil. Il ne pouvait supporter de renvoyer l'image d'un homme mauvais, un simple yakuza, un horrible malfrat. Alors, il continua ses études à l'Université de Soul Society, afin de devenir un des leurs. Il fut si brillant qu'après avoir été le vice-capitaine de la 5e Division, il fut promu capitaine en l'absence du sien. Il dirigea si bien ses affaires qu'il devint un pilier important de l'Organisation, tandis que les marchés noirs Japonais lui cédaient peu à peu la place, en parallèle à son ascension professionnelle.

Oui, Sosuke Aizen aimait plus que tout la Destruction. Mais il n'aimait pas le désordre qu'elle pouvait susciter, et eut l'idée amusante de construire. Après tout, en connaissant chaque fissure, chaque brèche, chaque point faible d'un château, il était si simple de le faire tomber que c'en était risible.

Alors, il s'activa. Il libéra sa puissance sur la soul Society, choisit une vice-capitaine si naïve qu'il eut envie de la tuer, et celle-ci tomba folle amoureuse de lui il se fit connaitre à l'Université et bientôt, ce fut un marasme grouillant qui proclama son nom, tel un insecte nuisible et perfide qui tentait d'atteindre son Seigneur. Ce dernier se laissa approcher, toucher, entendre, ses tentacules se déployant autour du cou de chaque étudiant et Agent, et il se délecta de la teinte suave qui s'échappait de chaque bouche en même temps que son nom. Capitaine Aizen, capitaine Aizen, capitaine Aizen. On oublia Shinji et les autres, juste pour lui, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Urahara du s'enfuir avec Yoruichi, trouant un peu plus le château de cartes qu'il avait construit, à son plus grand bonheur les voilà inoffensifs.

Un petit garçon au masque blanc se rapproche de lui, lui tendait un courrier avec révérence. Il le prit, l'ouvrit, et vu qu'elle contenait une lettre. Il reconnut facilement l'écriture de Momo Hinamori, si fragile qu'il devina qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital. Elle l'informait de la prochaine descente dans un de ses bordels, descente qu'il avait déjà programmée il y a de cela trois semaines. Il sourit, se moqua d'Hinamori et sa servilité sans bornes, avant de jeter la lettre au feu.

A vrai dire, Soul Society n'était pas vraiment un château de cartes avec ses hautes tours de verre, qui s'élevaient à perte de vue, il avait plutôt l'impression d'y voir un château de miroirs. Et ceux qui y travaillaient étaient sans personnalités concrètes, se limitant à exécuter les tâches qu'on leur donnait. Quand il regardait ces hommes et femmes dans les yeux, il n'y voyait que des copies malpropres, informes, qui tentaient de lui ressembler il était leur modèle, ils étaient ses miroirs.

Quand Gin était rentré à l'Université de l'Organisation à dix ans, lui en avait déjà vingt-cinq. Il l'avait adopté deux ans plus tôt, son discours émouvant en faveur de sa garde ayant fait pleurer la juge. Celle-ci avait déjà eu les nerfs à vif avec la mort de son fils un mois avant, décédé dans un malheureux accident de voiture. C'est bête. Bref, comme il l'avait prévu, elle avait été touchée par sa passion, rêvant peut être de sauver son fils à travers lui il avait bien fait de l'assassiner. Enfin, la garde de Gin obtenue, il l'avait formaté si bien qu'il lui semblait être son homme le plus fiable il fit donc de lui son second, et porta sur lui une confiance fragile, car Sosuke est un homme, et donc restait très versatile quant à ses relations. Son estime n'obéissait qu'à ses intérêts, comme n'importe qui. La vie restait banale malgré sa diversité. Il espérait juste que Gin ne se rende jamais compte que l'assassin de Rangiku puisse être un de ses hommes de main. Il ne lui serait plus fidèle, et l'ainé serait alors contraint de le tuer. Banalités de la vie, donc.

Un son grésillant dans ses oreilles, un peu strident le micro qu'il porte est activé.

- Bien le bonsoir, cher Hueco Mundo !

Et ce sont des hurlements qui lui répondent, lui décochant un sourire. _Si facile._

Une fois Gin Shinigami, il facilita l'accès de celui-ci au poste de vice capitaine. De l'autre côté du miroir, le Hueco Mundo, mythe parmi mythe, organisait depuis de années des raves party néanmoins hypra-select, avec des soirées de folies et très souvent meurtrière. Depuis son ouverture, une seule phrase revenait de ce lieu : quand on rentre, on y ressort jamais entier, comme s'il nous volait une partie de notre âme. On est vide. Le Hueco Mundo, c'est un monde à part, une schizophrénie ambiante, de la drogue à gogo et on finissait gaga. Sosuke Aizen rêvait de se l'approprier depuis des années. Il est sur le point de n'en faire qu'une bouchée, mais il a aussi une tâche bien importante à Soul Society. La plus dure, certainement.

Dévorer les 46 Juges du tribunal de Shuo.

Il connaissait l'identité de chacun d'un d'entre eux, de même que leur passé, mais ne pouvait les tuer. Ils étaient trop puissants, trop importants, trop _sacrés _et par conséquent intouchables du fait de leur statut. Il y avait un univers encore plus puissant que le Sereitei, abritant la Division Zéro et le « Roi » (ou plutôt le « Big Boss » selon Gin) de Soul Society. En dehors de lui, ils étaient les seuls à connaitre les juges, car c'était eux qui les choisissaient, selon la tradition. Et si plusieurs d'entre eux s'éteignaient alors qu'il venait d'être Capitaine…

C'était un soir de pleine Lune que l'idée du siècle lui vint. Grâce à ses relations et ses manipulations, il avait su que le Sereitei ne recevait presque aucune directive du « Roi », qu'il n'y avait jamais de vérifications, et se gérait tout seul. Cela signifiait que personne ne pouvait déterminer qui était un Juge ou simple citoyen du pays. Alors…alors Sosuke comprit qu'il devait les remplacer. Il n'avait qu'à les enlever et placer des pions fidèles à leurs places, qui seraient conformes aux rapports de la Division Zéro, au cas où ils viendraient pour une inspection. Ils ne seraient que des miroirs, qui donnent à chacun l'illusion d'y voir ce qu'il voudrait voir. Après tout, lorsque qu'on aperçoit un miroir, on est persuadé d'y trouver son reflet. Alors qu'elle pouvait bien être la différence avec des juges sacrés intouchables dont on ne sait rien ? L'orgueil de Sereitei était si énorme que ce dernier aida Aizen à se faire berner. Personne ne pouvait les attaquer. Tous ses agents lui étaient fidèles. Le monde le félicitait de ses actions anti-drogue et ses missions toujours menées à bien. Une menace intérieure ? Peu probable. Impossible. _Ridicule. _Et qui pourrait bien les attaquer ? Les petits toxicos ? Bah, soyons sérieux un instant. Les 46 Juges étaient là pour les mater leur sévérité effrayait ces derniers. Ils étaient infaillibles.

Les cendres de la lettre se dispersèrent au gré des flammes, crépitant dans l'âtre. Il sourit, puis sortit de son manoir, des Ray Ban vissées sur le nez. Dehors, un chauffeur l'attendait, l'air digne, à côté d'une Rolls Royce. Il le salua respectueusement, lui ouvrit la portière à l'intérieur, Gin et Kaname l'attendaient aussi, l'albinos baillant toutes les deux minutes, de grandes cernes contrastant avec la pâleur de ses joues. Kaname se tenait bien droit, comme si Sosuke était son Maître il aimait bien le voir si fidèle, si loyal. Mais il aimait aussi l'insolence et l'arrogance de Gin, ces deux-là formait un Ying et Yang assez étrange. Il aimait les mélanges. La voiture démarra, de même que sa journée. Kaname lui récita son agenda, tandis que Gin le regardait, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

Une fois les Juges de son côté, il se mit à la conquête de Las Noches, dirigé à ce moment par un vieux pédé riche et pédant, accro au vin et aux jeunes adolescents, qu'il avait vaincu avec un peu d'argent, et beaucoup de sang. Il avait deux mondes sous sa coupe. Il ne restait plus que des soldats inhumains et violents, pour faire tomber les capitaines restants. Tout était sous contrôle.

Les Espadas chacun d'eux avait eu une vie morbide, et Sosuke avait bien ri en comprenant qu'ils incarnaient chacun une drogue et un aspect de la mort. Leur fidélité était bancale, inconstante, opposée à celle du Sereitei, ce qui lui semblait extrêmement paradoxal. Un véritable miroir inversé. Il pensait qu'il garderait à ses côtés ses chers Espadas, intermédiaires entre lui et les drogués, mais les espadas semblaient haïr profondément les Agents, et étaient prêts à tuer. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser s'entretuer ? Aizen voulait le Roi. Il voulait l'Empereur. Il veut conquérir, peu importe les dommages collatéraux. Pour cela, il lui fallait le Hogyoku, ou si vous préférez, Perle de la Destruction. Ce que c'était ? Une molécule puissante, obtenue à partir de différent mélanges de drogues, qui devait procurer le plus d'effet possible avec une quantité minuscule de drogue. Une molécule capable de stopper un pays entier, voir le monde. De faire des âmes des fantômes, des transparents, qui ne vivrait que pour cette drogue. Une molécule capable de transformer un homme sain en véritable démon, assoiffé de Hogyoku et rêvant de massacre. On appelait cette transformation Hollowrphose, paroxysme du drogué instable, que seul le Hogyoku pouvait atteindre. Lui et Kisuke Urahara avaient réussi à la synthétiser, mais tous deux de manière incomplète. Shinji et ses amis ? Il avait simplement testé son produit sur eux, et la transformation avait fonctionné : bientôt, ils devinrent des monstres défoncés, hors de contrôle et dangereux. Le Sereitei les avaient donc jetés, sous l'ordre des Juges, et Kisuke s'était enfui avec eux. Un de moins. Il apprit plus tard qu'ils ne restaient d'eux que des fantômes, drogués à l'opium, qui tentaient d'oublier cet horrible épisode, perdus, incapables de se défendre. Ironiquement, ils se retrouvèrent à son service, épisodiquement, pour calmer les esprits trop violents du Hueco Mundo. On leur obéissait, car leur fragilité et leur calme inspiraient le respect. Si on soufflait assez fort, ils pouvaient se briser. Il n'avait plus qu'à détruire Kisuke, son concurrent sur le marché noir de Tokyo, voler son Hogyoku pour l'étudier, et le monde sera à lui.

Et puis Rukia Kuchiki était entrée dans la partie. C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans, adoptée par une des plus influentes familles nobles du pays, et promise à un très bel avenir. Cette gamine se droguait depuis déjà deux ans, et les conséquences de cette toxicomanie commençaient à se faire sentir. Elle était maigre, cernée, et n'avait obtenu que 30 points sur 100 au dernier examen national de l'époque. Elle devait devenir un Agent, et son statut d'aristocrate lui aurait valu une place importante au sein du Sereitei. Au lieu de cela, Rukia avait fait la connaissance d'Urahara, qui lui avait alors confié le Hogyoku pour une obscure raison.

La Rolls se gara dans le parking souterrain de Las Noches, un immense hôtel particulier totalement blanc, où vivaient ses Espadas. Il sortit de la voiture, et une jeune fille dotée elle aussi d'un masque s'approcha de lui, un plateau d'argent entre les mains. Trois pilules roses trônaient au milieu, ainsi qu'une coupe de verre cristallin, emplie d'un excellent jus d'orange du Brésil. Il prit une pilule et la coupe de jus, ignorant royalement sa servante. Il s'avança vers l'ascenseur, ses acolytes sur les talons, chacun avec une pilule d'Extasy dans une main. D'ordinaire, Gin ne prenait que de la beuh, mais il avait passé la nuit à ratisser les rues pour récupérer quelques filles perdues afin de les vendre pour son nouveau commerce de prostitution il lui fallait être réactif. Il faut avancer avec son monde, et l'adaptation était certainement une des meilleures qualités de Sosuke. Le sexe pouvait aussi être considéré comme une drogue, non ?

Sosuke Aizen n'avait pas de vie sexuelle il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Même lorsque Momo Hinamori lui offrit une fellation, en gage de loyauté, il n'en tira aucun plaisir. Par contre, lorsqu'elle eut fini et eut constaté aucune émotion chez son Capitaine, son regard désespéré lui donna presque envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous. Mais ce furent les pleurs de sa vice-capitaine en mal d'amour qui lui arrachèrent un rire. Il la consola alors, lui confiant qu'elle était une de ses favorites, bien qu'elle ne sache s'y prendre au lit ses rires redoublèrent de concert à ses pleurs. Quelque temps plus tard, elle trouva une copie identique à son Capitaine en plein Sereitei, mort, et ce fut tout un monde qui s'écroula. A ce moment, Rukia avait été retrouvée dans un commissariat de Tokyo en possession de quatre grammes d'herbe et soixante pilules d'amphétamines. Elle était une de dealer et une danseuse du Hueco Mundo, mais jouait un double jeu elle échangeait des informations avec Kisuke, croyant bien faire. Mais elle n'augmentait que les paris du nombre de morts, car Kisuke cherchait de son côté à créer un Hogyoku parfait, supérieur à celui d'Aizen. Sosuke le savait, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire : en pistant Rukia, il découvrait les lieux que le marchand fréquentait, retraçant peu à peu son parcours. Il apprit très vite que la molécule du Diable était aux soins de Rukia, car le marchand avait glissé dans son sac la drogue, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait qu'à la récupérer, et il combinerait cette molécule et la sienne pour obtenir le résultat parfait. Comme c'est beau, la science…

Seulement, comme Rukia ne semblait point au courant de cette acquisition, il lui fallait redoubler de patience pour le lui enlever sans que Kisuke ne s'en aperçoive. Or, la jeune fille devait aussi être sous la surveillance de Kisuke, qui devait s'attendre à sa riposte. Kisuke, Sosuke, ils se ressemblaient, en fin de compte. Il s'acharna longtemps, à essayer de récupérer la Perle de Destruction avec la plus grande discrétion, sans réussir. Kisuke n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il sorte de l'ombre pour écraser tous les mensonges Sosuke ne pouvait se le permettre, pas maintenant.

Puis, Ichigo Kurosaki était rentré sur l'échiquier, en bon cavalier. A vrai dire, à part ne pas quitter Rukia (qui se pensait surveillée) d'une semelle, il n'était pas très efficace. Aizen ne le connaissait que très peu à l'époque, et la relation forte qui animait ces deux êtres l'étonna : il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient amis depuis nombre d'années. Pourtant, il ne l'avait u que très rarement. Avait-on…essayé de le _cacher ?_

Il se concentra alors sur le jeune homme, curieux. Et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit l'effet d'un orgasme inoubliable.

Ichigo Kurosaki…ce garçon, un peu naïf et insolent, contenait dans son sang le pouvoir de la Hollowrphose, qui se manifestait sans le Hogyoku.

Quelle grande première ! Voilà une belle révolution humaine ! Aizen avait le droit de l'appeler « mutant » ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce banal drogué était une énigme génétique, qu'il allait bientôt résoudre. Mais il devait ériger de nouveau un plan, son château ayant accueilli un nouveau pion. C'était la « course à l'armement », le déclenchement de la guerre qui s'annonçait déjà : le Sereitei, en comprenant l'importance du sang qui coulait dans les veines de Kurosaki, en fit son bouc émissaire tout agent devait se lancer à sa poursuite, ce fauteur de trouble était certainement l'assassin de ce regretté Capitaine Aizen. In Veritas, chacun voulait s'accaparer l'humain, pour le disséquer et comprendre ce pouvoir. Chacun rêvait de se l'accaparer et chacun comprenait qu'avoir Kurosaki à ses côtés étaient certainement la meilleure arme pour la Guerre.

Encore une fois, ce fut Aizen qui gagna la bataille : Urahara se débrouilla pour les dénoncer au Sereitei, prêts à les ramener une fois dans la gueule du Loup l'arrestation de Kurosaki et Kuchiki accomplie, le traître se dévoila au grand jour, et récupéra ces derniers. Il s'enfuit alors, le sang d'Hinamori tachant ses vêtements (il l'avait tuée pour le fun, il voulait voir jusqu'où allait sa loyauté infaillible. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était sans limites), les pleurs des agents se confondant avec ceux de Rukia. Il emporta dans sa fuite Renji, qui avait tenté de venir en aide à ses amis, certain qu'il pourrait lui être utile. Dans leur grande reconnaissance, Rukia lui confia l'Hogyoku de Kisuke, signant son propre arrêt de mort. Il l'en remercia, doubla leur salaire, et leur révéla l'importance de sa mafia japonaise. Ils restèrent bouche bée tout au long de son récit, tels des enfants face à leur grand-père, captivés par une histoire de fantômes et de combats. Ils lui jurèrent fidélité, comme tous les autres. Si simple.

Un nom ? Pour la vie qu'ils menaient, tous ? Aizen vous répondra _Bleach. _De l'eau de javel, toxique, dangereuse, dans lequel leur cerveau baignerait, réduisant à néant leurs sentiments. De l'eau de javel qui finirait par les noyer dans leur décadence. Oui, _Bleach _ça sonne bien non ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sans bruits, dévoilant les trois dirigeants de Las Noches. Ils sortirent de la cabine à pas feutrés, leurs soldats se tenant face à eux, tête baissée. Il manquait Grimmjow, mais le traître n'en avait cure il faisait ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il obéissait aux règles. Paradoxal, vous avez dit paradoxal ?

Aizen s'avance, conquérant. Il est huit heures du matin, ils sont au garde à vous. Puis, Nnoitra s'écroule : il a pris de l'absinthe ce matin, trop apparemment. Il était pâle et transpirait dégoûté, Ulquiorra le poussa du pied, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin. Sosuke l'en remercia, et les yeux vides d'Ulquiorra le sondèrent. Il baissa la tête, soumis, certainement en pleine défonce. Ulquiorra ne descendait jamais, il n'avait jamais eu cette chance enceinte, sa mère continuait de prendre de l'ecstasy et du cannabis. Lorsqu'elle accoucha d'un bébé silencieux, elle planait grave elle avait mis au monde un beau garçon, seule, avec pour seuls antidouleurs de la weed et de l'héroïne. Pauvre, pauvre bébé.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'avait vécu qu'à travers la drogue, accro depuis sa naissance. Sur son poignet droit, inscrit en lettres gothiques, un tatouage _TXC, _pour rappeler à tous qu'elle était sa véritable nature. Toxico.

La Pervitine. Connaissez-vous cette pilule ? Synthétisée en 1927 par un docteur Allemand, elle avait énormément servie durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'est une pilule qui était distribuée aux soldats allemands pour leur donner force et courage. Des amphétamines puissantes, efficaces et productives. Blitzkrieg ? La Pervitine a connu son succès à travers elle. Enivrés, les soldats devenaient des machines à tuer, et n'avaient peur de rien. Sans elle, ils mourraient beaucoup plus vite ainsi donc était le piège. Mourir maintenant ou gagner du temps ? Allons, ne soyez pas timides, donnez votre réponse, la même que sept milliards d'humains. Facile, hein ? La _perversion _permettait toutes les manipulations. Aizen savait que la Pervitine l'aiderait à atteindre les sommets, et avec Shirosaki sous sa coupe, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Ichigo, Ichigo. Il le hantait. Comment faisait-il pour se transformer ainsi en _Hollow _sans que le Hogyoku ne l'aide ? Une surdose ? Alors ce serait bien la seule personne à réagir ainsi. La schizophrénie ? Peut-être bien, oui. Mais Shirosaki possédait quelque chose de démoniaque, de malsain Jamais Aizen n'avait été excité de la sorte par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce monstre le faisait bander, avec son regard fou. Il avait même osé le frapper, lui, Seigneur parmi les Seigneurs. Cette effronterie lui avait plu, alors il l'avait puni de la manière la plus humiliante possible, lui infligeant une fessée mémorable et publique.

Shirosaki n'apparaissait que lorsque qu'Ichigo était en manque, ou alors en surdose. De toute manière, son apparition était toujours liée à la drogue à croire qu'en surdose, le cerveau d'Ichigo se protégeait en éteignant la conscience de ce dernier et en laissant libre cours à Shirosaki de libérer ce trop-plein d'énergie autour de lui. Et lorsqu'il était en manque, son cerveau « libérait » Shirosaki pour que celui-ci trouve plus rapidement de la drogue, Ichigo étant trop sur les nerfs pour réfléchir calmement. Car Shirosaki était intelligent, très intelligent. Il préférait simplement la violence à la réflexion, qui sur cette Terre, semblait plus appréciée ou efficace. Sinon, l'intelligence servait à mieux détruire l'autre, avec des armes, de la drogue, parfois des sentiments et beaucoup d'argent. Ichigo avait conscience néanmoins de chaque instant, ce qui mettait de côté l'hypothèse de la schizophrénie. Alors, qu'était-ce donc… ?

Une anomalie inédite, qu'Aizen s'était accaparé. Tout était sous contrôle.

Il avait couché avec lui, Rukia et Kira, le lieutenant de Gin qui l'avait suivi par fanatisme, juste pour voir le dégoût dans leurs yeux il jouissait au moment où l'horreur qu'il inspire atteignait son paroxysme. Ses putes favorites.

Une fois le Sereitei trahi, le Hueco Mundo à ses pieds et le Hogyoku récupéré, il fusionna les deux Perles, et bientôt naquit la plus puissante des drogues, mélange parfait de désomorphine, Pervitine, essence et Héroïne. Il n'avait plus qu'à le lancer sur le marché, et le monde tomberait à ses pieds. Il l'avait annoncé à Rukia, qui en avait presque pleuré, écœurée, à son plus grand amusement. Plus personne ne pouvait se dresser contre lui.

Mais pour devenir encore plus fort…il devait prendre de cette drogue. Elle le mènerait à la victoire, tout en le tuant à petit feu. Sosuke veut régner, oui, mais longtemps.

Il boit son deuxième thé du matin, ses soldats assis autour de lui, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Ils sont prêts à tout pour un peu d'action, c'est pour cela qu'il les fait tant languir. Tous ici ont fait l'expérience du Hogyoku le plus puissant de tous les temps, à petites doses. Ils sont déjà accros, et ne parle plus que de ce liquide un brin bleuâtre, qu'on s'injectait comme un fixe son succès et ses effets étaient immédiats, incomparables. Le monde va se l'arracher.

Il leur parle de la journée, et ses hommes posent sur la table ovale un sac rempli d'argent, chacun plus remplis les uns que les autres, c'est un concours. Un concours de recette, pour être plus précis.

Car ses Espadas sont des trafiquants, chacun extrêmement réputé. Ils dirigent leur trafic d'une main de fer, avec des employés, et se déguisait tous en Sosuke Aizen, pour mieux duper. Ils étaient ses miroirs.

Le pire ? Ça marchait ! Les gens y croyaient ! La police y croyait ! Tellement facile, trop simple ! Ils étaient d'un ennui, tous ! N'y avait-il donc personne, non personne, pour se mesurer à lui ? Était-il leur Dieu ? Devait-il les exterminer ?

Oui, oui, oui. La main d'Aizen devait s'abattre. La tuerie devait avoir lieu. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Sa logique est indiscutable.

Sosuke et Gin étaient des génies. Ils venaient de la même famille, cela était normal. Ici, seul l'intelligence et la force prônaient tuer ou se faire tuer, telle était la règle. Ça aussi, c'était indiscutable. Aizen l'avait appris tout au long de sa vie. Les sentiments ? Une aberration créée par des naïfs idiots. Petit, lorsqu'il désobéissait, son père lui foutait des baffes inoubliables, puis l'envoyer chercher une ceinture il devait prendre une grosse, obligatoirement, ou les coups qu'il recevait étaient doublés. La vie ne faisait pas de cadeaux, il fallait se battre et écraser les autres. L'Humanité a toujours fait ainsi, depuis sa création. Il était un Homme, une de ses plus parfaites représentations, et les autres l'enviaient. Il n'était qu'un Homme, parmi tant d'autres, un pauvre Agneau de Dieu. Il était un homme, il ne faisait qu'être un Homme.

_Je ne suis pas responsable._

_Je ne suis pas responsable d'être humain, d'être un prédateur, d'être votre faille, d'être comme vous. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'horreur, des peines et de la déchéance. Je ne suis pas responsable de la Destruction, de la violence, de la Mort. Je ne suis pas responsable du châtiment que Dieu vous inflige, je ne suis pas responsable de cette pourriture que vous avez engendrée._

_Je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes je suis malade __**mental.**_

* * *

Minuit. La fin de la partie commence.

Le Lac, bouillonnant.

Les lumières, vacillantes.

Le Volcan, grondant.

L'Imposant, réduit à Néant.

La Vie, défaillante. Tout ceci n'était due qu'à lui, le seul, l'unique Sosuke Aizen. Les têtes tourbillonnent, s'effondrent, se brisent et s'envolent. Les esprits s'enveniment, ils sont à bouts.

La musique et la basse, omniprésentes. Ils déchaînent les passions, violentent les âmes. Ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes, ils sont Aizen. Ses miroirs, chers et tendres, qui extériorisent toutes l'énergie qu'il garde au fond de lui.

Ils sont une illusion branlante, indécente, le maître pourrait presque s'attendrir.

Il est sur son trône, il a l'impression de convulser mais il est immobile, la tête dans sa main, sa mèche pendant le long de son visage avec noblesse. Il a un petit sourire calme sur les lèvres, et ils les observent comme s'ils n'étaient que de la _mierda._

L'apothéose. On y est presque. En bas, Gin danse avec Rukia, ils n'ont jamais étés aussi chauds les autres ne peuvent que faire pareils, ils sont hypnotisés. Rukia est trop sensuelle, il a envie de la brûler. Il voudrait la voir calcinée, réduite en poussières, hurlant de concert avec l'Enfer.

Shirosaki est de sortie, ce soir Ichigo doit vraiment être mal, d'ici deux heures, il ne sera plus qu'ombre, vomissant ses tripes sur le sol. C'était d'un drôle.

Deux heures, il n'aura pas le temps. Ce soir, c'est la fin de la partie qui se présente.

Il y allait avoir une putain de descente.

Et tout le monde est là ce soir, il n'a jamais vu un tel acharnement ici, les gens sont déterminés à se péter la gueule. Et Aizen allait leur donner ce qu'il voulait, à tous : de la violence et de la haine.

Car c'est ce que n'importe qui souhaitait : la haine. Personne ne pouvait démentir, vu comment on se lynchait tous la gueule ! On parle de société évoluée, éduquée et sociable, mais il ne voyait que des bêtes sauvages ! Et vas-y que je détruis tes tours alors que tu m'as armé, et l'autre qui anéantit celui qui osera le contredire, ou encore celui qui se bat avec son égal dans un Sénat ! Qu'est-ce qui guidait tous ces hommes, ces fanatiques, avec leurs foutues guerres de religion ? Qu'est-ce qui animaient tous ceux qui soulèvent des peuples pour mieux torturer après ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse un chef de parti à massacrer sa Patrie, la fleur de sa vie, lorsque que celle-ci ose donner son avis, alors qu'il leur avait promis justice et unité ? Pourquoi une mère tuait son enfant, avant de le foutre dans un putain de congélateur, pourquoi un homme bat sa femme, pourquoi le petit dernier se fait toujours rabaisser par les aînés ?

La haine, la haine, la haine. La haine qui engendre la folie, la jalousie, la convoitise. La haine, tendue, latente, l'aliénation, la perdition, l'enfer. Voilà ce qui guide l'Humanité, voilà la mère de tous les principes ! Il ne faisait que survivre, qu'évoluer ! Personne ne pouvait le culpabiliser, ils auraient fait pareil à sa place !

Minuit, il se lève. En bas, la foule s'apaise, il aperçoit les masques blancs des Vizards traverser la salle. Il porte un verre de vin frais à la hauteur de son visage, ouvre la bouche.

- Bien le bonsoir, cher Hueco Mundo !

Dans sa main gauche, une pilule d'Amphétamine, qu'il pose sur sa langue ses spectateurs l'applaudissent, en transe, et chacun sort une petite pilule d'une couleur différente on dirait un arc-en-ciel, c'est d'une beauté….

On dirait des chiens. Affamés. Dociles. _Abrutis._

Aizen n'avait pas besoin de prendre de drogues il était la Drogue elle-même. Mais il le faisait pour que les autres le fassent, pour qu'ils l'imitent. Ils sont ses miroirs, et il a besoin de ses miroirs pour être rassuré. S'il y a des milliers d'hommes comme lui, il ne pourra pas ressentir de la culpabilité. Il ne sera pas faible.

Et surtout, il se sentait moins seul.

Les pions ont tous son visage, sa corpulence, sa prestance mais il est seule à voir l'Intelligence, il était leur Seigneur. Il jouait avec lui-même, il joue avec sa vie. Celle-ci est trop banale pour mériter d'être vécue comme telle, il fallait la modifier. L'arranger. L'embellir.

Il boit son verre de vin cul-sec, et une seule goutte rouge sang coule le long de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il baisse la tête, ses yeux sont entièrement noirs.

La foule devient délire le rationnel n'a plus sa place. La réalité est piétinée. Tout se confond, et bientôt, il contemple trois cents âmes en peine qui pulsent avec les dizaines d'enceintes, comme si chaque son était un coup physique. Ils ont pris les Amphet' au même instant, pour partager la même émotion, et oublier cette individualité qui les isolait. Les humains recherchaient perpétuellement un contact, même dans la tuerie, ce qui prouvait que leur intégrité n'était que balivernes pour survivre, il fallait être uni pour survivre, il faut suivre la même idéologie. Soyez les miroirs, les moutons stupides, et enfin, _**enfin, **_votre bonheur sera sans limite. Sosuke Aizen avait été envoyé sur Terre pour détruire. Mais d'abord, construire l'Humanité était trop flexible, versatile et dispersée pour tuer avec efficacité. Là-dessus, son pragmatisme l'emportait il unirait cette Humanité. La même drogue, et son _Castle of glass _serait fin prêt. Et toute cette violence, cette soif de sang qu'il gardait au fond de lui serait libérée, et le monde sombrera. Oui, il était spécial, du fait de son code génétique unique, comme tout à chacun. Il était un homme, avec des désirs, des secrets, des fantasmes il ne faisait que les exaucer. Pour lui, pour tous.

Il n'était pas responsable.

* * *

Fiiiiiiiin ! Non, je blague. Y'a encore deux-trois chapitres. Et le prochain, sera certainement basé sur le Sereitei et la descente ;). J'aime bien Aizen, il aurait du gagner. Parce que franchement, si un espada vaut dix capitaines, expliquez-moi comment ces derniers ont fait pour gagner. Moi, je dis : FAVORITISME ! Défendons ces pauvres Hollows qui subissent chaque jour les violences de la part de Shinigamis hautains et fiers ! Mmm, je m'emporte U.U

Review ?


End file.
